


Heartbreaker

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Playboy, Sex, Yaoi, fairy tail - Freeform, wheelchair
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Student der Fairy Tail Universität, ist wohl das, was man einen typischen Playboy nennen würde. Sex, Alkohol, Drogen und noch mehr Sex, stehen dabei bei ihm an der Tagesordnung. Ganz gleich, ob Mann oder Frau, er verführt jeden der ihm gefällt, nur um sie oder ihn dann fallen zu lassen und dieser Person das Herz zu brechen. Die Frauen liegen ihm zu Füßen, die Männer beneiden ihn. Das macht ihn aus, ist sein persönliches Markenzeichen. Um glücklich zu sein, braucht man keine Liebe. Gutes Aussehen reicht da völlig zu, öffnet einem alle Tore dieser Welt. Doch eines Tages begegnet er dem vom Leben gezeichneten Gray Fullbuster und dieser stellt mit einem mal sein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf.......[NatsuXGray, AU, Yaoi – Don`t like, don`t read it]





	1. 1. Kapitel – Prolog

_POV: Natsu_

 

 

Es klingelt und die Studenten stürmen aus dem Unterrichtsraum, hinaus in die Freiheit.

 

Für heute hatten wir Feierabend, doch ich hetzte mich nicht grundlos so ab, ließ mir Zeit und packte meine Lehrutensilien gemütlich in meine Tasche, die extra dafür vorgesehen war.

 

Ich hatte ohnehin noch etwas Zeit, musste sowieso erst darauf warten, dass Lucy auch aus der Uni heraus kommen würde und leider Gottes, brauchte die Blondine immer ewig! Warum auch immer! Weiber! Wäre sie nicht mein heutiger Zeitvertreib, sprich Date, dann würde ich mir die Mühe auf die Jüngere zu warten, ohnehin nicht machen.

Immerhin bedeutet sie mir nichts, ich stehe lediglich auf ihre üppigen Kurven.

Nicht dass ich auch nicht jemanden ohne Kurven nehmen würde, immerhin hatte ich auch schon unzählige Männer im Bett liegen gehabt, aber heute war mir nun einmal eher nach weiblicher Gesellschaft zumute.

Zwar ist Lucy unter den Frauen eine der besonders komplizierten Fälle, aber sie stand schon lange auf mich, von daher war es für mich ein leichtes, sie herum zu kriegen.

Versteht das nicht falsch, für mich wäre es auch keinerlei Problem mir ein höheres Kaliber als die Braunäugige zu angeln, immerhin bin ich ein Meister auf diesem Fachgebiet. Ich kriege alles und jeden herum, so war es bisher schon immer.

Die einzigen die nicht mit mir in die Kiste steigen würden, sind die, mit denen ich es auch selber nicht will, mir sich schon allein bei der bloßen Vorstellung sämtliche Eingeweide zusammen ziehen und aus meinem Mund heraus zu kommen drohen.

 

Aber sei`s drum, es wird langsam Zeit, dass ich mich auch mal nach draußen begebe.

 

Also warf ich mir meine Tasche über die Schulter, erhob mich und verließ ebenfalls grinsend den Raum....

 

 

_Warum gibt es Menschen, die alle anderen in ihrem Aussehen übertreffen?_

_Um Menschen zu verführen und sie nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen zu lassen._

_Aussehen ist Macht!_

_Und warum sind manche dieser Menschen Angehörige des männlichen Geschlechtes?  
Um Frauen für sich zu gewinnen._

_Doch warum verführen manche Männer dann auch andere Männer?_

_Weil Frauen mit der Zeit langweilig werden._

 

_Eine weitere Möglichkeit andere für sich zu bekommen, ist Geld!_

_Doch Menschen die gut aussehen, haben dieses billige, erbärmliche Druckmittel gar nicht nötig._

 

_Es gibt Menschen, die haben eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung, ein natürliches Talent, dass andere ganz automatisch in ihren Bann zieht, sie willenlos macht._

 

_Und solch ein Mensch bin ich!_

_Natsu Dragneel!_

_24 Jahre alt und ein Playboy!_

 

_Und genau so soll es auch sein....._

 

 

 

 

_to be continued_


	2. 2. Kapitel – First Meet

Das ist doch wohl echt das Letzte!

 

Da steht man mal pünktlich zum Unterricht auf, tritt seinen Kater Happy aus dem Bett und ist bereit dazu den Schultag in der Universität zu starten, nur um dann eine SMS von seinem Kumpel zu erhalten, das unser Dozent krank war und die ersten vier Stunden somit ausfielen.

 

Alter, jetzt bin ich schon extra dafür aufgestanden und habe mich fertig gemacht!

 

Um mich jetzt wieder ins Bett zu legen, hatte ich nun auch keinen Nerv mehr.

Wenn ich erst mal wach war, dann war ich auch wach!

 

Gefrühstückt hatte ich auch schon und da ich sonst nichts mit mir anzufangen wusste, beschloß ich, mir die Zeit eben mit Bummeln in der Stadt zu vertreiben. Was soll`s. Sich jetzt noch darüber aufzuregen bringt eh nichts, ändert an der momentanen Situation auch nichts.

Ich kann ja mal schauen, ob die neue CD meiner Lieblingsband bereits auf dem Markt ist.

 

Schließlich verließ ich unter den wachsamen Augen meines Katers Happy das Haus, ließ die Tür ins Schloß fallen und begab mich auf die Straßen Magnolias.....

 

 

........

 

 

Hm......

 

Ich durchwühlte die CDs im Regal schon seit einer Weile, doch bis jetzt gestaltet sich meine Suche als erfolglos und so langsam verlor ich die Lust.

 

Seufzend steuerte ich schließlich die andere Seite des Regals an, um auch diese abzusuchen und vernahm kurze Zeit später ein leises Fluchen neben mir....

 

Irritiert wanderten meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und neugierig wand ich meinen Blick zur Seite, fixierte den Verursacher dieses Geräusches.

 

Es war ein schwarzhaariger Junge, ungefähr in meinem Alter und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, starrte ihn wie gebannt an.

Doch das lag nicht wie ihr vermutlich denkt an seinem Äußeren, sondern vielmehr an der Tatsache, dass er sich vergeblich nach einer CD streckte, doch an diese einfach nicht heran kam, was wohl schlicht und ergreifend an der Tatsache lag, dass der fremde Junge im Rollstuhl saß.....

 

 

Eine Weile lang beobachtete ich ihn schweigend, er mühte sich nach wie vor vergeblich ab, doch wie sehr er sich auch streckte und lang machte, es reichte doch nicht aus, um an das Regal mit dem gewünschten Stück heran zu kommen.

 

Er tat mir Leid, auch wenn ich wusste, dass er vermutlich kein Mitleid haben wollte, dieses unangebracht war.

Es muss verdammt hart sein, bereits in diesem Alter ein solches Schicksal erleiden zu müssen.

 

Irgendwann gab ich mir schließlich einen Ruck, als ich sah, dass der Andere langsam am verzweifeln war und ging auf ihn zu.

 

,,Kann ich dir helfen?``, fragte ich ihn lächelnd und er wand mir überrascht seinen Blick zu.

Und Gott, diese Augen!

Wahnsinn!

Pechschwarz und unendlich tief, einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut bildend, genauso wie seine schwarzen, kurzen Haare.

 

Beim genaueren Blick in sein Gesicht und der Musterung seiner Statur, bestätigte sich mein Verdacht, dass er kaum älter sein konnte als ich.

 

Er trug ein dunkelblau-weiß kariertes Hemd und dazu eine enganliegende schwarze Jeans. Seine Füße steckten in ebenfalls schwarzen Cucks und standen auf den Fußstützen des Rollstuhls.

 

,,Ähm....ja......das wäre wirklich nett.``, meinte er leicht verlegen, schüchtern und seine Stimme zog mich automatisch in ihren Bann.

 

Ich habe das noch nie erlebt!

Das mich eine Person vom ersten Augenblick an so fasziniert!

Natürlich, rein optisch gesehen ist er eigentlich genau mein Typ und passt perfekt in mein Beuteschema herein, doch die Tatsache, dass er scheinbar körperlich behindert war, zerstörte das Gesamtbild einfach, denn mit ihm konnte ich unmöglich etwas anfangen! Mit ihm würde ich doch niemals schlafen können!  
Eine wahre Verschwendung, so gut auszusehen und dann in einem Rollstuhl sitzen zu müssen.

 

,,Kannst du mir vielleicht diese CD herunter reichen?``, fragte er unsicher, deutete mit dem Finger auf eben genanntes Objekt und sah mich schließlich bittend an.

 

Ich griff nach der CD und gab sie ihm herunter.

 

,,Danke.``, sagte er lächelnd und mir wurde beinahe schon warm ums Herz bei dem Anblick seines wundervollen Lächelns.

 

,,Nichts zu danken.``, antwortete ich grinsend und kratzte mir nun selbst ein wenig überfordert am Hinterkopf.

,,Brauchst du noch bei irgendwas Hilfe?``

Er überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

,,Nein schon okay. Ich komme zurecht.``

Wieder lächelte er und ich lächelte zurück.

 

Kurz überlegte ich, ob meine nächste Frage in dieser Situation wirklich angebracht wäre, doch meine Neugier war schließlich größer und gewann die Oberhand.

,,Darf ich fragen, wie das passiert ist?``

Der Schwarzhaarige sah mich überfordert an, Unwohlsein schlich sich in sein Blick und er senkte den Kopf, spielte unsicher mit der CD in seiner Hand herum.

,,Sagen wir......es war ein Unfall.``, entschied er sich dann schließlich doch zu einer Antwort durchzudringen und ich wusste, dass ich nicht weiter nach bohren sollte.

So etwas intimes erzählt man schließlich nicht jedem wildfremden Typen, der irgendwie so dahergelaufen kommt und einen doof fragt. Das verstehe ich. Wirklich!

Aber Taktgefühl war leider ohnehin nicht so meine Stärke.

 

Um von der unangenehmen Situation abzulenken, reichte ich ihm schließlich die Hand und stellte mich vor.

,,Ich bin übrigens Natsu. Und du?``

,,Gray.``, kam es von ihm und er drückte meine Hand kurz.

 

 

Hm......

 

Gray also......

 

Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich diesen Jungen nicht so schnell wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen werde.....

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Als ich ein wenig später den Schulhof betrat, kamen mir auch sogleich meine zwei besten Freunde Sting und Gajeel entgegen und der Blonde boxte mir freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter, grinste mich breit an.

 

,,Na Alter? Was geht?``, fragte er auch sogleich und ich grinste zurück.

,,Alles gut. Und selbst?``

,,Läuft.``, gab er zufrieden zurück.

 

Gajeel, ein Punker mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und stechend roten Augen, legte mir nur kurz zur Begrüßung die Hand auf die Schulter und zündete sich schließlich eine Zigarette an, bot mir auch eine an, die ich nur allzu gerne annahm.

 

Ohne Umschweife, bediente sich auch Sting, blonde, kurze Haare und himmelblaue Augen, auch an den Kippen und zog schnell eine aus der Schachtel, ehe der Langhaarige sie hätte weg nehmen können.

 

Sting Eucliff, ebenfalls 24 Jahre alt, war durch sein gutes Aussehen und seinen durchtrainierten Körper, den er auch gerne präsentierte, ebenfalls sehr beliebt bei den Frauen.

Es gab zwar Gerüchte, dass er angeblich auf den sich einen Jahrgang tiefer befindenden Rogue Cheney stehen soll, doch ob das nun wirklich stimmt, weiß wohl so richtig keiner. Denn eigentlich ist Sting durch und durch ein Hetero und von daher ist diese Tatsache höchst unwahrscheinlich. Allerdings hat er bisher auch noch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung geführt, geschweige denn sich verliebt und es heißt doch immer, irgendwann trifft es jeden einmal.

Und ich habe ihn bereits auch schon persönlich dabei erwischt, wie er diesem Jungen auf dem Schulhof sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke zugeworfen hat.

 

 

,,Mal was anderes.``, fing der Blonde erneut an, fuhr dann fort:,,Was hast du denn eigentlich mit Lucy gemacht? Die heult sich seit du gestern mit ihr geschlafen hast, die Augen aus.``

,,Warum? Es ist doch nicht das erste mal, dass ich mit ihr geschlafen habe.``, fragte ich überrascht.

Warum macht die jetzt so einen Aufstand daraus?!

,,Ja, aber dieses mal hat sie sich scheinbar ernsthafte Hoffnungen gemacht und als du die gestern nach eurem Ständchen schließlich heim geschickt hast, hat es ihr wohl den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen.``

,,Was sollte ich denn sonst tun? Sie ging mir halt auf die Nerven.``, kam es gleichgültig von mir.

Ja, sie war mir egal. Sie ist auch nur eine von vielen, also was soll`s. Wenn ich wieder ankomme, verzeiht sie mir doch eh sofort. Das war bis jetzt doch immer so. Sie kann meinem Charme halt einfach nicht widerstehen. Aber dass kann keiner.

 

,,Naya, du weißt doch wie die Weiber so sind. Die bringen halt gleich immer Gefühle mit ins Spiel und erwarten, dass man ihnen das Blaue vom Himmel verspricht.``, sagte Sting grinsend.

,,Stimmt. Männer sind da pflegeleichter.``, antwortete ich und konnte schließlich ein entnervtes Schnaufen seitens Gajeel vernehmen, der sich schlicht aus unserem für ihn uninteressanten Gespräch heraus hielt.

 

Dann herrschte eine Weile Schweigen zwischen uns, jeder hing an seiner Zigarette und inhalierte das giftige Nikotin, ehe ich diesmal von mir aus ein neues Gespräch anfing.

Mir brannte da was auf der Zunge, dass ich am besten mit meinen beiden Freunden teilen kann.

 

,,Ich habe heute einen Jungen kennen gelernt....``, fing ich an.

,,Und?``

Sting wurde hellhörig.

Der Langhaarige hörte zwar ebenfalls zu, doch schwieg weiterhin beharrlich.

,,Er ist süß.``

,,Ah.....und hast du den Kleinen schon flach gelegt?``

,,....nein....``

,,WAS?! Warum denn nicht?``, fragte der Blauäugige wirklich entsetzt, seine Augen weiteten sich.

Das war gerade eine Tatsache, die er wohl so gar nicht verstehen konnte.

,,....Er sitzt im Rollstuhl....``, kam es zögernd von mir.

,,Oh.``

 

Ja "Oh" trifft es wohl ganz gut.

 

,,Na das geht natürlich doof.``

 

 

Das stimmt.

Ich sollte Gray einfach vergessen und mir eine hübsche Gesellschaft für heute Abend suchen.

Genau!

Vermutlich sehe ich ihn eh nie wieder!

 

Doch ich sollte ihm schon schneller wieder begegnen, als ich dachte......

 

 

 

 

_to be continued_


	3. 3. Kapitel - Anguish

,,Du gehst?``

,,Ja. Ich habe noch was vor.``

,,Das ist typisch für dich.``

 

Entnervt drehte sich Jenny auf den Rücken und sah mich nicht weiter an, machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihren nackten Körper erst mit einer Decke zu verdecken. Ist ja auch nicht so, dass sie einen Grund dazu gehabt hätte, so oft wie ich sie jetzt bereits ohne Klamotten gesehen hatte.

 

,,Immer rutscht du erst über mich drüber und dann gehst du einfach.``, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, hatte ihren Blick stur auf die Zimmerdecke über sich gerichtet.

 

Entschuldigend sah ich sie an, schloß den Knopf meiner Hose und kam auf sie zu, drückte ihr einen kurzen, versöhnenden Kuss auf die Wange.

 

,,Sorry Süße. Aber Sting und Gajeel wollten heute unbedingt noch mal einen mit mir trinken gehen.``

,,Ja, ja.``, sagte sie nur und drückte mich von sich, drehte mir den Rücken zu.

 

Schließlich schnappte ich mir einfach achselzuckend meinen dunkelblauen Pullover, verließ ihr Zimmer und konnte beim Rausgehen noch ein gemurrtes "Arschloch" seitens der Jüngeren vernehmen.

 

Grinsend verließ ich schließlich die kleine Wohnung des Mädchens und sog draußen die frische Nachtluft ein, griff in meine Hosentasche nach meiner Zigarettenschachtel und zündete mir schließlich einen der Glimmstängel an, nahm einen kräftigen Zug.

 

Dann ließ ich meine Hand schließlich in meine andere Hosentasche wandern und zog mein Handy aus dieser heraus, wählte Stings Nummer und wartete darauf, dass mein blonder Freund abnahm.

 

,Hey ho.`, meldete sich der andere gut gelaunt zu Wort.

,Wo seid`n ihr grad?`

,In der Shisha-Bar. Kommst du?`

,Logo. Hab es doch versprochen.`, antwortete ich ihm grinsend.

,Gut. Wir warten auf dich. Beeil dich Schnucki.`, meinte er noch und legte schließlich auf.

 

Zufrieden setzte ich mich in Bewegung, steuerte die kleine, gemütliche Bar an.

Man, hatte ich ein gutes Leben. Gerade verdammt guten Sex gehabt und jetzt mit den beiden besten Kumpels noch einen drauf machen gehen. Zudem ist morgen Samstag, also konnten wir uns so richtig die Kante geben. Was gab es besseres?

 

 

Langsam wurde es doch recht kalt draußen, der Herbst stand vor der Tür.

Tagsüber ging es ja noch, die Temperaturen waren sehr angenehm. Nicht zu kalt und nicht zu heiß. Wobei mich die Hitze nicht im geringsten störte. Ich mochte den Sommer. Er war einfach viel schöner als dieser elende Winter.

Doch Nachts sanken die Temperaturen ganz schön weit herunter, sodass man schnell fror, wenn man sich nicht anständig anzog.

 

Also kuschelte ich mich beim Laufen noch ein wenig mehr in meinen kuscheligen Pulli ein, schlenderte an verschiedenen kleinen Läden, an dunklen Gassen und an menschenleeren Haltestellen vorbei.

 

Naya, fast menschenleer, wie mir aus dem Augenwinkel bewusst wurde.

An einer Haltestelle an der ich vorbei kam, erblickte ich nämlich eine Person ganz alleine stehen und scheinbar auf die Bahn wartend.

Beim Blick auf die Anzeigetafel, stellte ich allerdings fest, dass es noch gut 20 Minuten dauern würde, bis diese hier ankam.

 

Doch es kümmerte mich eigentlich reichlich wenig.

Was ging mich fremdes Elend an?

Es fing erst an mich zu interessieren, als ich der Person näher kam und mir schließlich auffiel, dass es sich bei dieser Person um den im Rollstuhl sitzenden Gray handelt, den ich erst kürzlich im Laden kennen gelernt hatte....

 

 

Kurz überlegte ich, einfach vorbei zu gehen, denn irgendwie hatte ich Angst vor meiner seltsamen, falschen Faszination für den anderen, aber irgendwie hätte ich das wohl nicht so ganz mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren können, also fasste ich mir ein Herz und schritt auf den Anderen zu.

 

,,Hey.``, begrüßte ich ihn, als ich direkt vor ihm stand und er sah überrascht auf, erkannte mich schließlich scheinbar und brachte ein zögerliches Lächeln zustande.

,,Hey.``, gab er leise zurück.

,,Was machst du hier?``, fragte ich und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

,,Auf die Bahn warten?``, gab er irritiert zurück.

Logisch, was soll man sonst an einer Haltestelle noch tun? Aber um die Uhrzeit? Immerhin war es schon kurz nach elf.  
,,Warst du unterwegs?``, bohrte ich also doch von Neugier gepackt, weiter nach.

,,Ja.........ich war noch beim Psychologen....``, gab er unsicher zu.

,,So spät noch?``, fragte ich nicht ganz überzeugt nach.

Es ist mir neu, dass Psychologen noch um diese Uhrzeit arbeiten.

,,Naya, er muss momentan viele Überstunden schieben und arbeitet sehr lange. Er hat ziemlich viele Patienten. Ich war der Letzte für heute.``

,,Hm.....und der hilft dir wirklich?``

,,Naya, er versucht zumindest, mir dabei zu helfen, mit der aktuellen Situation klar zu kommen. Aber du willst das alles bestimmt gar nicht wissen. Entschuldige, ich halte dich auf. Du willst bestimmt weiter.``

Perplex ließ ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern, warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine Handyuhr und meinte dann nur mit einer verwerfenden Geste.

,,Blödsinn! Würde ich sonst fragen? Außerdem können die warten, das ist kein Problem.``, antwortete ich lächelnd und ich konnte kurz einen dankbaren Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen.

 

Dann brach Schweigen aus.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch sagen sollte und Gray wollte scheinbar einfach nichts sagen, aus Angst, etwas falsches zu sagen.

Naya, also so gesehen wusste ich schon, was ich sagen soll. Ich habe noch haufenweise Fragen an den Schwarzhaarigen, doch ich glaube einfach, dass diese Fragen zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt unangebracht wären. Ich wollte ihm nicht zu nahe treten.

 

,,Wie alt bist du eigentlich?``, stellte ich ihm also einfach eine "harmlose" Frage.

,,21. Und du?``

,,24.``, antwortete ich grinsend bei der Feststellung, dass ich älter als er bin.

,,Wie lange.....sitzt du jetzt eigentlich schon im Rollstuhl?``, entschloß ich mich dann schließlich doch ein wenig intimer zu werden.

,,......Seit zwei Jahren.``, antwortet er zögernd.

 

Gerade wollte ich erneut das Wort ergreifen, da hörten wir ein Quietschen und sahen, wie sich die Straßenbahn näherte.

 

,,Meine Bahn.``, meinte Gray noch.

 

Kaum zu glauben. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist. Und irgendwie kam mir der Abschied viel zu schnell, viel zu plötzlich. Wie kommt das? Was ist an dem Jüngeren so besonders?

 

Die Straßenbahn hielt vor uns, öffnete ihre Türen und ließ eine kleine Rampe ausfahren, damit man mit dem Rollstuhl gut hoch fahren konnte.

 

In der Ecke der Bahn saß eine Gruppe lärmender, betrunkener Jugendlicher, die bereits seltsame Blicke zu Gray warfen und irgendwie war mir plötzlich nicht ganz wohl dabei, ihn allein zu lassen.

Die heutige Zeit ist immerhin ziemlich gewalttätig, die Menschen skrupellos, besonders zu solchen, die sich nicht wehren können.

 

,,Ich bringe dich mit nach Hause.``, meinte ich also plötzlich und schob Gray die Rampe hoch.

,,Was? Aber das musst du nicht.``, kam es total überfordert von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

,,Doch. Ich möchte dich gerne nach Hause bringen.``

,,Aber.....``, wollte er erneut protestieren, doch ich ignorierte ihn einfach, fuhr an einen Einzelsitz heran, stellte ihn neben diesen und ließ mich selbst auf den Sitz neben ihn fallen, sah die Gruppe die uns hämisch grinsend ansah mit einem solchen Mörderblick an, dass es ihnen kalt den Rücken runter lief.

 

,,Du....musst das echt nicht tun.``, fing der Rollstuhlfahrer erneut an, knetete seine Hände und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe.

Die Bahn setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr mit einem unscheinbaren Rucken los.

 

,,Schon gut. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich. Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass du heil zuhause ankommst.``, sagte ich lächelnd.

 

Er wand mir seinen Blick zu, sah mich lange einfach nur mit seinen wundervollen, schwarzen Augen an, ich verlor mich fast in ihnen.

Er sieht so unglaublich süß aus!

 

,,Danke.``, nuschelte er schließlich und senkte den Blick erneut, sah lieber auf seine sich auf den Fußstützen befindlichen Schuhspitzen.

 

,,Was ist eigentlich das schlimmste für dich?``, fragte ich schließlich leise, einfühlsam und er zuckte kurz aufgrund dieser Frage zusammen.

 

,,Ich schätze, die Einsamkeit. Man hat irgendwie niemanden mehr. Leute in meinem Alter gehen Partys machen, ins Kino, ins Schwimmbad.....das geht doch mit einem Rollstuhlfahrer alles nicht mehr. Also wenden sie sich irgendwann mit der Zeit einfach alle von einem ab.``

 

Er klang so tief verletzt, so enttäuscht, so traurig, dass es mir schon in der Seele weh tat und in mir das seltsame Bedürfnis aufkam, ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit zu entreißen.

 

Ohne selbst so richtig zu wissen, warum ich das eigentlich tat, griff ich also nach seiner Hand und verschränkte sie mit meiner.

 

,,Ich bin bei dir.``, meinte ich sanft.

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

,Alter, wo bleibst du?`

 

Eine SMS von Gajeel.

 

,Sorry, es wird etwas später. Muss noch etwas erledigen. Aber ich komme auf jeden Fall noch, also wartet bitte auf mich.`, schrieb ich zurück uns steckte das kleine Telefon dann wieder zurück an seinen Platz.

 

Dann umschlang ich wieder die Griffe des Rollstuhls und schob Gray vorsichtig den Kiesweg entlang.

 

,,Da vorne wohne ich.``, meinte er und deutete auf ein kleines, einladend aussehendes Einfamilienhaus.

Ich nickte, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte und steuerte das Gebäude an.

 

Erst an der Eingangstür hielt ich schließlich an und beobachtete den Jüngeren dabei, wie er den Hausschlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche heraus holte, ihn mit zitternden Händen ins Schloß steckte.

 

,,Was ist los?``, fragte ich schließlich besorgt, als ich das Zittern bemerkte.

,,Nichts.``, murmelte er, drehte sich dann schließlich zu mir um.

,,Danke für`s nach Hause bringen. Du kannst jetzt gehen, ich komme schon klar.``

,,Bist du sicher?``, fragte ich, als ich die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sehen konnte.

Vorsichtig beugte ich mich ein wenig zu ihm herunter und fuhr ihm sanft über die Wange.

,,Ich.....du......hast gesagt, dass du bei mir bist, aber wir sehen uns doch jetzt nie wieder? Also hast du gelogen.``, sagte er unsicher.

 

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, lächelte dann aber warm.

 

,,Wann habe ich dir denn bitte gesagt, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen? Gib mir mal deine Handynummer.``

 

,,Eh?``, kam es überrumpelt von ihm.

,,Na, wie soll ich dich denn sonst anrufen und mich bei dir melden?``, sagte ich grinsend.

Hastig zog er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es mir.

 

Schnell tippte ich meine Nummer ein und klingelte mich dann von seinem Handy aus an, gab es ihm dann wieder zurück wo er erst einmal eine Weile stumm auf die Nummer vor sich starrte.

 

,,Meldest du dich wirklich bei mir?``, fragte er immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt.

,,Natürlich. Versprochen.``

,,Du musst das nicht nur aus Mitleid tun. Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst.``

Sofort schüttelte ich wirsch den Kopf und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

,,Ich tue es, weil ich es tun WILL!``, meinte ich mit fester Stimme und konnte ihm endlich ein Lächeln entlocken.

 

Gott, wie kann man nur so unglaublich süß sein?

 

Dann verabschiedete er sich noch von mir und fuhr in sein Haus zu seine Eltern, während ich mich zurück zur Haltestelle begab.

 

 

Verdammt!

 

Was ist nur mit mir los?!

 

Wieso hänge ich mich so an diesen Jungen, wo ich doch ohnehin nichts mit ihm anfangen kann?!

Ich bin doch ein Playboy und kein Sozialhelfer!

Und sonst bin ich doch auch nicht so nett zu meinen Mitmenschen! Vor allem zu welchen, die ich kaum kenne!

Fuck!

 

Aber er ist so niedlich und so traurig und er riecht so gut und hat so schöne Augen und......NEIN! STOPP!

 

Scheiße!

 

 

Wütend schüttelte ich den Kopf, verdrängte die lästigen Gedanken an den Jüngeren für das erste und beeilte mich, endlich zu Sting und Gajeel in die Shisha-Bar zu gelangen.

 

 

 

 

_to be continued_


	4. 4. Kapitel – The next morning

,,Oi Natsu! Die Alte da, macht dir schon die ganze Zeit schöne Augen. Die will bestimmt was von dir.``

 

Sting wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, sah mich verschwörerisch an und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur besagten "Alten".

 

Schweigend folgte ich seinem Blick, machte mir ein eigenes Bild meiner Verehrerin und erblickte sie mit zwei Freundinnen in einer gemütlichen Sitzecke am anderen Ende der Shisha-Bar.

Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, lächelte sie verlegen und sah schüchtern auf ihre Tischplatte.

Sie war hübsch, keine Frage, aber irgendwie, war mir heute einfach nicht mehr danach.  
Immerhin bin ich doch erst vor ein paar Stunden von Jenny los.

 

Also zuckte ich nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern, nahm stattdessen lieber einen tiefen Zug der Shisha, inhalierte tief ihren Rauch, pustete ihn schließlich wieder aus, verschmutzte die ohnehin schon nach Nikotin und Alkohol riechende Luft noch zusätzlich.

 

Der Rauch stand dick in der Luft, war beinahe schon greifbar, fraß sich in die Haare und in die Klamotten, sodass man diesen selbst nach verlassen der Bar noch an sich trug, ihn so nicht gleich wieder vergaß. Wie ein stummer Begleiter.

 

 

Sting sah mich überrascht an, legte skeptisch den Kopf schief, als er mein fehlendes Interesse an meiner potenziellen Verehrerin bemerkte.

 

,,Willst du die Kleine gar nicht flach legen?``, fragte er dennoch zweifelnd.

,,Ach nein, lass mal. Wenn du willst, kannst du die haben.``

 

Seine Augen wurden tellergroß, ich sah ihm an, wie sich seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf gerade überschlugen und nach einer passenden Antwort auf mein Verhalten suchte, scheinbar keine fand.

 

,,Bist du krank?``, fragte nun auch Gajeel, der bis eben noch geschwiegen und sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, doch nun kam auch ihm die Sache nicht ganz koscher vor.

 

,,Nein, ich habe halt einfach grad keine Lust auf Weiber.``, rechtfertigte ich mich, lieferte meinen beiden Freunden eine plausible Erklärung.

Naya, zumindest in meinen Augen war sie durchaus nachvollziehbar, doch die beiden sahen das scheinbar anders.

 

,,Du lässt doch sonst nichts anbrennen.``, versuchte der Blonde erneut, aus mir schlau zu werden.

,,Ich war doch heute schon bei Jenny, also ist es okay. Ich will jetzt lieber mit euch beiden hier rumhängen und abschalten und kann da gerne auf irgendwelche oberflächlichen Weiber verzichten.``

 

Kurz sahen mich die beiden dennoch nicht gänzlich überzeugt an, doch dann grinsten sie breit und ließen das Thema endlich fallen.

,,Das ist ein Wort. Na dann Jungs, saufen wir uns die Birne raus.``, kam es noch euphorisch von Sting.

Zur Bestärkung seiner Worte hob er seine Flasche Bier in die Luft, sah uns auffordernd an und Gajeel und ich stießen mit jeweils mit unseren beiden Flaschen an, tranken anschließend das Getränk alle zeitgleich auf Ex, als wäre es lediglich Wasser und ich konnte die benebelnde Wirkung des Alkohols bereits jetzt in meinem Körper rauschen fühlen, wie sie sich besitzergreifend auf meine Glieder legte.

 

Ein Glück ist morgen Samstag, den mir war bereits jetzt klar, dass wenn wir mit dem heutigen Abend fertig sind, ich nicht einmal mehr in der Lage sein werde, beim Laufen einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten.....

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Mit dröhnendem Schädel öffnete ich am nächsten Tag murrend die Augen, drehte mich schlecht gelaunt zur Seite und blinzelte verschlafen, schirmte schließlich die Augen mit dem Arm vor den nervigen Strahlen der Sonne ab, gebot ihnen Schutz.

 

Nachdem ich mich schließlich einigermaßen gefangen habe, richtete ich mich schwerfällig in meinem Bett auf, hielt mir den schmerzenden Kopf.

Scheiße, hatte ich einen Kater!, fuhr es mir fluchend durch den Kopf.

Ja, wir hatten es gestern ganz schön übertrieben.

Aber was habe ich auch schon erwartet?

Bei uns endet es immer so!

 

Deutlich demotiviert, schob ich meinen Kater Happy schließlich von mir, der sich miauend beschwerte, von mir jedoch eiskalt ignoriert wurde, kämpfte mich aus dem weichen Bett und begab mich schlürfend ins Bad.

Ich brauche dringend etwas gegen meine hämmernden Kopfschmerzen, sonst drehe ich noch durch.

Ich bin heute zu nichts zu gebrauchen, so viel stand schon mal fest!

 

Doch als ich in besagtem Raum ankam, suchend in meinem kleinen Badezimmerschrank kramte, stellte ich schließlich fest, dass die Tablettenschachtel leer war.

Das kann ja jetzt wohl nicht wahr sein!

Ausgerechnet jetzt!

Fuck!

 

Fluchend pfefferte ich die leere Verpackung gegen die Wand und drehte mich einmal um meine eigene Achse, stützte mich mit einer Hand am Waschbecken ab und drehte mit der anderen den Wasserhahn auf, spritzte mir das angenehm kühle Wasser ins Gesicht, spülte den letzten Rest der Müdigkeit von mir und atmete schließlich einmal tief durch.

 

Okay.....ich brauche neue Tabletten.

Das heißt, ich werde jetzt wohl erst mal einen kleinen Abstecher zur Apotheke betreiben müssen.

 

 

Also machte ich mich noch rasch fertig, putzte mir die Zähne, kämmte meine Haare und zog mich an, schnappte mir im Flur meinen Hausschlüssel und verließ letztlich meine Wohnung, steuerte draußen mein rotes Auto an, schloß es auf und setzte mich auf den Fahrersitz.

 

Ja, ich habe ein Auto!

Ihr fragt euch, warum ich dann gestern zu Fuß gekommen bin? Nun, ganz einfach, aber es ist ja bekanntermaßen verboten, sich mit Alkohol im Blut hinter`s Steuer zu setzten und davon habe ich gestern ja wohl wirklich mehr als genug intus gehabt.

Und da ich von vornherein wusste, worauf unser gestriger Ausflug in die Shisha-Bar zwangsläufig hinaus laufen würde, habe ich mein Auto also einfach bei mir zuhause stehen lassen.

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Zufrieden verließ ich die kleine Apotheke Magnolias, pulte sogleich eine Tablette aus der dafür vorgesehenen Verpackung und schluckte sie mit Wasser runter.

 

Dann setzte ich mich erneut in mein Auto, fuhr jedoch nicht los.

 

Ich hatte Hunger.

Schließlich bin ich ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus.

Ich könnte ja rein theoretisch irgendwo in ein nettes Cafè oder zum Bäcker gehen, bezweifele ich doch ohnehin, dass mein Kühlschrank zuhause etwas Brauchbares hergibt. Ich sollte bei Gelegenheit mal etwas einkaufen gehen.

Doch mir alleine irgendwo den Bauch vollstopfen zu gehen, hatte ich auch keine Lust.

 

Kurz überlegte ich, dass ich ja Sting oder Gajeel fragen könnte, doch so wie ich die beiden kannte, schliefen sie sowieso noch ihren Rausch aus und waren dementsprechend noch nicht wach.

 

Also blätterte ich in meinem Handy durch mein Telefonbuch und blieb schließlich bei einem Namen hängen....

Stimmt. Das wäre eine Option.

Ich habe ihm ohnehin versprochen, mich bei ihm zu melden und das wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit.  
Also fackelte ich nicht lange und tippte schnell eine SMS in mein Handy.

 

,Hast du schon gefrühstückt? Und falls nicht, hast du Hunger? Lust irgendwo was essen zu gehen? Ich würde dich einladen und dich abholen. Natsu~`

 

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, doch dann kam auch schon die Antwort von einem Klingeln begleitet in mein Postfach angetrudelt.

 

,Nein, noch nicht. Spricht also nichts dagegen.`

 

Ich grinste, schrieb zurück.

,Alles klar. Bin in `ner Viertelstunde bei dir. Bis gleich.`

 

Dann drehte ich den Schlüssel im Zündschloss einmal um seine eigene Achse, startete den Motor und fuhr los.

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Als ich bei ihm vor der Haustür ankam und klingelte, war er es, der mir verlegen lächelnd die Tür öffnete, mich schüchtern begrüßte.

 

Er war bereits fertig angezogen und rollte aus dem Haus heraus, schloß die Tür hinter sich und folgte mir zum Auto.

 

Dort angekommen, half ich ihm beim Transfer in den Beifahrersitz, bekam einen dankbaren Blick von ihm, woraufhin ich ein sanftes Lächeln auf meine Züge zauberte und verstaute schließlich seinen Rollstuhl im Kofferraum.

 

 

 

,,Du hast dich tatsächlich gemeldet.``, fing Gray schließlich während der Fahrt ein Gespräch an, ergriff als erster das Wort.

,,Aber natürlich. Ich halte meine Versprechen.``, meinte ich grinsend, schielte flüchtig aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm herüber.

Er sah heute wieder unglaublich süß aus!, stellte ich schließlich fest, behielt die Gedanken jedoch für mich.

 

,,Hast du einen bestimmten Wunsch, wohin du möchtest?``, fragte ich meinen schwarzhaarigen Mitfahrer.

Dieser schüttelte jedoch augenblicklich den Kopf.

,,Mir ist das wirklich egal. Du lädst mich ein, da sollte ich nicht auch noch die Dreistigkeit besitzen, es nach meinem Kopf gehen zu lassen.``, meinte er und meine Augen weiteten sich perplex.

,,Was hat dass denn bitte mit Dreistigkeit zu tun?! Schließlich habe ich dich doch gefragt.``, kam es verwirrt von mir.

Doch er schüttelte schließlich lediglich erneut den Kopf, griff dann ein anderes Thema auf.

,,Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Auto hast.``, begann er, überließ die Wahl unseres Lokals letztlich doch mir.

,,Wie du siehst schon.``, meinte ich mit stolzer Stimme.

Ja, auch ich habe in meinem Leben halt schon etwas erreicht. Wenn es auch nicht viel ist.

 

Der Rest der Fahrt verging schweigend, das Radio summte leise eine Melodie vor sich hin und ich merkte die erstes Anzeichen der Wirkung der Tabletten.

Dennoch, war es keineswegs eine unangenehme Stille die nun zwischen uns herrschte.

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Ich nahm einen großzügigen Schluck meines heißen Kaffees, seufzte zufrieden und beobachtete Gray aus den Augenwinkeln dabei, wie er sich an seinem Schokohörnchen zu schaffen machte.

 

Viele der anderen hier anwesenden Gäste warfen uns neugierige oder mitleidige Blicke zu, die aber im allgemeinen alle Gray galten, doch der Rollstuhlfahrer kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, ist solche Situationen mehr als nur gewohnt.

 

,,Was machst du heute noch?``, brach ich die angenehme Ruhe zwischen uns, brachte ein Gespräch ins Rollen.

,,Weiß nicht.``, murmelte er leise, nahm einen Schluck seines Kakaos.

,,Hm.....sollen wir was zusammen machen? Ich habe heute auch noch nichts vor.``, schlug ich ihm grinsend mein Angebot vor.

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief, sah mich skeptisch an.

,,Und was?``, fragte er.

,,Was uns so einfällt.``

Kurz überlegte er, nickte dann jedoch langsam.

,,Okay. Warum nicht.``

 

Diese Chance würde ich auf jeden Fall nutzen und mehr über den Jüngeren erfahren, so viel stand fest!

 

 

 

 

_to be continued_


	5. 5. Kapitel - Curious feelings

,,Und? Was machst du so? Also beruflich meine ich.``

,,Nicht viel. Geht schlecht durch meine momentane Verfassung. Aber ich habe damals eine Ausbildung als Mediendesigner gemacht, nur musste ich die dann leider abbrechen, als ich vor zwei Jahren diesen "Unfall" hatte.``

 

Hm....

 

Interessiert legte ich den Kopf schief, beobachtete Gray dabei, wie er sich mühsam mit den Händen über den Asphalt schob. Ich hatte ihm mein Lauftempo angepasst, hielt Schritt. Ich hatte ihm ja angeboten ihn zu schieben, aber er wollte scheinbar nicht ganz so hilflos und unselbständig erscheinen und hat dankend abgelehnt. Und das ist auch vollkommen in Ordnung, ich verstehe das.

 

Ein bestimmtes Ziel hatten wir eigentlich gar nicht, wir schlenderten einfach durch die Stadt, blieben an interessanten Schaufensterläden stehen oder redeten über ganz belanglose Sachen.

Meine Kopfschmerzen waren dank der Tabletten verschwunden und ein seltsames, unerklärliches Gefühl der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in der Nähe des Jüngeren in mir aus.

 

Ich frage mich ja schon die ganze Zeit, was denn nun genau der Auslöser für Grays gelähmte Beine ist, aber irgendwie wollte ich auch nicht weiter nachbohren. Ich wusste schlicht nicht, ob ich bereits das Recht habe, etwas so verhängnisvolles und vertrauensvolles von ihm zu erfahren.

Also kämpfte ich krankhaft gegen meine Neugier an und griff lieber unser vorheriges Thema wieder auf.

 

,,Mediendesigner?``

,,Ja. Ich mache das gerne.``

Er lächelte sachte.

So so, ein kleiner Künstler also. Interessant.

 

,,Und du?``, fragte er nun seinerseits, warf einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu mir und ich zauberte ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen.

,,Ich bin Student. Auf der Fairy Tail Uni.``

Ein wenig stolz war ich ja schon auf mich und das spiegelte sich auch deutlich in meinem glänzenden Blick wieder.

,,Echt? Welche Richtung denn?``

,,Naturwissenschaften. Als Hauptfach Biologie. Ich möchte einmal Biologe werden.``, offenbarte ich ihm.

Er nickte.

,,Ist bestimmt schön. In einer Klasse mit vielen anderen Menschen zusammen. Bestimmt bist du sehr beliebt und hast viele Freunde.``, meinte er mit bitterem Ton in der Stimme und senkte kurz seine Lider, verbarg seine schwarzen Augen unter einem natürlichen Schleier und ich zuckte ertappt zusammen.

Naya, "viele Freunde" ist vielleicht nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck, ich würde es wohl eher mit "haufenweise Verehrerinnen" abtun, aber das kann ich ihm ja jetzt schlecht auf die Nase binden. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, es würde ihn abschrecken und seltsamerweise, will ich nicht, dass er schlecht von mir denkt.

 

,,Ähm....nun ja......kann man wohl so sagen.``, druckste ich herum, kratzte mir verlegen am Hinterkopf und brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande.

 

Plötzlich blieb Gray stehen, griff nach einem Zipfel meines Pullis und bat mich so dazu, ebenfalls stehen zu bleiben. Ich kam seinem Wunsch nach und drehte mich fragend zu ihm.

 

,,Natsu? Ich weiß jetzt, wohin ich gerne möchte.``, meinte er plötzlich lächelnd und hach, ich liebe dieses wundervolle Lächeln an ihm.

,,Ja? Wohin denn?``

,,Ins Aquarium!``

,,Ins Aquarium?``

Meine Augen wurden tellergroß.

Wie kommt er denn jetzt darauf?

Klar, es war gar nicht weit von hier, aber trotzdem.

 

Doch als ich das Strahlen in seinen Augen sah, konnte ich einfach nicht anders und wusste, was zu tun war......

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

,,Wow!``, rief Gray bewundernd aus.

Er benahm sich gerade wie ein kleines Kind, sah aber kurioserweise dennoch unglaublich niedlich dabei aus.

Er hatte sein Gesicht ganz nah an die Scheibe gedrückt, die Hände links und rechts neben seinem Kopf an dem Glas positioniert und sah über das ganze Gesicht strahlend, den Haien dabei zu, wie diese seelenruhig in dem großen Becken ihre Bahnen schwammen.

 

Ich stand neben ihm, hatte meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit allerdings nicht auf die ganzen Becken mit den Meereslebewesen geheftet, sondern voll und ganz auf den Jüngeren fixiert.

Ich habe ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Gut, ich kenne ihn ja auch noch nicht lange, aber bis jetzt hatte er immer diesen einsamen, traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen, der jetzt zum ersten mal gänzlich verschwunden war und eher naiver Freude wich.

Ob er noch nie in einem Aquarium gewesen ist?

Ich lächelte leicht.

Irgendwie war es schön, den Rollstuhlfahrer so zufrieden zu sehen. Vermutlich hatte er ohnehin nicht mehr viel von seinem Leben und da war es nur umso schöner, dass ich ihm wenigstens diese kleine Freude gönnen konnte.

 

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich mittlerweile an den Haien scheinbar satt gesehen und rollte weiter zum nächsten Wasserbecken indem mehrere Rochen fröhlich vor sich hin schwammen.

Es waren schöne und elegante Tiere, die sich mit anmutigen Bewegungen fortbewegen.

 

Doch auch von diese Tieren wand ich meinen Blick recht schnell wieder ab, wie gut sie auch anzusehen waren.

Gray wirkt momentan irgendwie viel faszinierender auf mich.

Nur schwer widerstand ich dem Drang, meine Hand auszustrecken und ihm durch die weich aussehenden Haare zu streichen. Woher dieser dämliche Wunsch überhaupt gerade herrührt?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, verdrängte diese Gedanken und warf doch noch einmal einen flüchtigen Blick zu den Rochen. Ablenkung!

 

,,Danke, dass du mit mir hier her gekommen bist, Natsu. Ich finde es wirklich toll hier.``, brach er plötzlich das Schweigen zwischen uns und sah mich mit tiefer, aufrichtiger Dankbarkeit in den Augen an.

,,Ach was. Nichts zu danken. Das mache ich doch gerne.``, lächelte ich zurück.

,,Du warst noch nie in einem Aquarium oder?``

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Nein. Leider noch nicht. Aber ich wollte schon immer mal gerne in eines.``

 

Also doch!

Ich habe ihm ohne es bewusst zu wissen, einen Wunsch erfüllt.

Und da soll mal einer sagen, ich bin ein schlechter Mensch, ha!

Ich bin halt einfach toll!

Und sehe zudem auch noch gut aus, was will man mehr?

 

,,Natsu?``, riss mich die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen aus den selbstlobenden Gedanken und ich wand mich fragend ihm zu.

,,Hm?``

,,Kannst du mir mal helfen?``

Er hielt sein Handy in den Händen, hielt es hoch und wollte ein Foto von den Tieren machen, doch durch seine sitzende Position, war er nicht groß genug, die Tiere schwammen zu weit oben, dadurch entstanden aus dieser Perspektive einfach keine vernünftigen Fotos.

Ich verstand, wobei er also meine Hilfe brauchte und nahm ihm sanft das kleine Gerät aus den Händen, ein elektrisierender Schlag fuhr durch meinen gesamten Körper, als sich unsere Finger kurz berührten.

 

Fest biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und konzentrierte mich lieber darauf, ein anständiges Foto auf die Reihe zu kriegen.

Nach ein paar Versuchen gelang es mir auch schließlich und ich gab ihm das Telefon wieder zurück.

Er nahm es entgegen und rollte schließlich weiter zum nächsten Becken.

 

So zog sich das noch eine ganze Weile hin, bis wir irgendwann schließlich alle Becken hinter uns hatten und am Souveniershop ankamen.

Während Gray allerdings kein sonderliches Interesse an diesem zeigte und einfach dran vorbei fuhr, fiel mir ein kleiner Anhänger ins Auge, der mich kurz neugierig inne halten ließ.

Er wies die Form einer Schneeflocke auf und musternd nahm ich ihn in die Hand, drehte ihn auf alle Seiten, betrachtete ihn ausgiebig.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinen seltsamen Grund, erinnert mich dieser Anhänger an den Schwarzäugigen. Er passt zu ihm. Warum auch immer.

 

Kurz überlegte ich also, rang sichtlich mit mir, schließlich ist der Andere doch kein Mädchen, doch letztlich gewann doch dieses undefinierbare andere Gefühl in mir und ich kaufte den kleinen Gegenstand.

Es ist jetzt nicht so, dass ich mit dieser Geste Grays Herz oder dergleichen für mich gewinnen will, keineswegs, aber ich möchte ihm einfach gerne eine kleine Freude machen und ihm etwas zur Erinnerung an seinen ersten Besuch im Aquarium schenken. An seinen Tag mit mir.....

Ist das verkehrt?

Komisch, einem Mädchen habe ich noch nie etwas geschenkt. Keine einzige meiner vielen Affären, hat jemals etwas von mir bekommen.

 

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf, verscheuchte diesen unsinnigen Gedanken an meine unzähligen Bekanntschaften und lief zu Gray, der bereits am Ausgang auf mich wartete.

 

,,Wo warst du?``, fragte er, legte den Kopf leicht schief, als ich bei ihm ankam.

,,Noch kurz was besorgen.``, meinte ich lächelnd, kniete mich schließlich zu ihm herunter und griff nach einer seine Hände, drückte ihm schließlich unsicher den kleinen Schneeflockenanhänger in diese.

Hoffentlich kommt das jetzt nicht falsch herüber!

 

Total überrumpelt öffnete er seine Hand schließlich wieder, als ich diese los ließ und besah sich mein kleines Geschenk.

Man sah ihm an, dass er mit der Situation gerade mehr als nur überfordert war und ein verständnisloser Blick begegnete mir, ich wurde zunehmend nervöser.

Komisch.

Mich hat doch sonst noch nie jemand so aus der Bahn geworfen, ich bin normalerweise immer total ruhig und gelassen. Was ist an ihm nur so anders? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!

 

,,Ähm....als kleines Andenken an heute.``, murmelte ich, erhob mich und wand peinlich berührt den Blick ab.

Eine Weile lang sagte schließlich keiner mehr was, doch dann zauberte er wieder dieses wundervolle Lächeln auf seine Lippen und bedankte sich.

 

Woher kommt nur dieses Schlagen meines Herzens?

 

 

Plötzlich ertönte das Klingeln eines Handys, Gray griff in seine Hosentasche, holte das Telefon heraus und bemerkte stirnrunzelnd eine eingegangene Nachricht, öffnete diese und laß sie sich durch.

 

,,Ich muss nach Hause. Tut mir Leid. Ich habe total vergessen, dass der Physiotherapeut ja heute noch vorbei kommen wollte. Ich habe Therapie.``

Er sah mich entschuldigend an und ein gewisses Gefühl des Bedauerns machte sich in mir breit, doch darum kümmerte ich mich nicht weiter.

 

,,Ähm, ja, sicher. Ich fahr dich nach Hause.``

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Nachdem sich Gray von mir verabschiedet und hinter der Haustür verschwunden ist, ich wieder in meinem Auto saß, ließ ich meinem Kopf mit einem dumpfen Knall mit dem Lenkrad kollidieren, seufzte tief aus.

 

Hach, er bringt mich total durcheinander.

 

Ich sollte mich ablenken!

 

Ja genau!

Ein nettes Abenteuer im Bett einer schönen, vollbusigen Frau, das wäre doch jetzt was!

 

Erneut seufzte ich, schlug meinen Kopf noch einmal schmerzhaft gegen das Lenkrad.

 

Wo soll das alles eigentlich noch hinführen?

 

 

 

_to be continued_


	6. 6. Kapitel - Innocence

,,Jo, Natsu!``

 

Ein freudestrahlender Sting kam mir drei Tage später auf dem Schulhof entgegen gelaufen als ich diesen betrat, hob die Hand an und ich tat es ihm gleich, schließlich klatschten wir freundschaftlich ein.

 

Lediglich ein paar Sekunden später, gesellte sich auch Gajeel zu uns und nickte mir begrüßend zu.

 

Sting grinste glücklich und zufrieden und langsam wurde ich doch misstrauisch. Der hatte ja heute richtig abartig gute Laune!

 

,,Was`n mit dir los?``, sprach ich ihn also drauf hin an und sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, fast so, als hätte er nur auf diese Frage gewartet.

,,Ich habe ein Date.``, kam es überschwänglich, Gajeel verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

Er konnte mit der hyperaktiven Art des Blonden noch nie sonderlich viel anfangen.

,,Ein Date?``

Plötzlich erstarb das Lächeln und machte einem zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck platz.

Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

,,Naya, also zumindest denke ich mal, dass es ein Date ist.``

,,Wie meinst du denn das? Das musst du doch wissen.``

Nun war es an mir, skeptisch den Kopf zu neigen, ihn überfordert anzusehen.

 

,,Naya, wenn zwei Kerle miteinander ausgehen, ist es dann auch noch ein Date?``, fragte er, seine blauen Augen glitzerten freudig.

,,Ein Kerl?``, fragte ich überrascht, meine Neugier war geweckt.

Er nickte heftig.

,,Ja, mit Rogue. Der aus der Unterstufe.``

Ein wissender Ausdruck machte sich in meinen Augen breit und ich grinste vielsagend.

,,Ach, der auf den du schon so lange stehst. Wie hast du denn das geschafft?``

,,Tya, dass wüsstest du wohl gerne.``

,,Mensch, dass ist dann das erste mal in deinem Leben, dass du einen Kerl abschleppst.``

,,Na hör mal!``, meinte er plötzlich empört, plusterte die Wangen auf.

,,Mir ist das voll ernst mit ihm. Er ist nicht bloß eine Bettgeschichte. Er ist mehr. Viel mehr. Man scheiße Natsu, ich habe so etwas noch nie gefühlt! Ist das normal? Bin ich vielleicht krank?``

Besorgt packte er mich mit beiden Händen an den Schultern, schüttelte mich durch und sah mich verzweifelt an.

Gott, das war ja fast schon niedlich!

 

Es ist das erste mal, dass Sting etwas mit einem anderen Jungen anfängt. Von mir ist man das ja schon gewohnt, dass ich zweigleisig fahre, aber der Blonde ist eigentlich ein hundertprozentiger Hetero! Tya, wohin die Liebe fällt, was?

 

,,Na hör mal Sting. Ist das jetzt dein Coming-Out?``, neckte ich ihn.

,,Na hoffentlich!``

,,Mensch, du musst ja wirklich verknallt in den Typen sein.``

Er seufzte tief, ließ den Kopf hängen.

,,Ja. Vermutlich.``

 

,,Nur Homos auf der Welt.``, mischte sich plötzlich auch Gajeel das erste mal mit einem genervten Ton ein und ich musste lachen.

Stimmt. Gajeel ist ebenfalls durch und durch hetero. Wenn er wüsste! Er verpasst da echt was!

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Zigarettenqualm stieg an die Zimmerdecke empor, kräuselte sich, setzte sich in den Wänden fest, hinterließ seinen markanten Geruch in dem kleinen Zimmer.

Da half auch das offene Fenster nicht, was dem eigentlich entgegen wirken sollte.

 

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Lisanna enger an mich, schlang ihren dünnen Arm um meine Seite und seufzte glücklich.

 

,,Das ist das erste mal, dass du nach dem wir miteinander geschlafen haben noch bei mir bleibst.``

,,Hm.``, meinte ich lediglich wortkarg, nahm einen erneuten tiefen Zug meiner Zigarette.

 

Das lag ehrlich gesagt einfach nur schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass ich beim besten Willen nicht wusste, was ich den restlichen Abend mit mir anfangen sollte.

Befriedigt war ich ja jetzt nun, nach dem Sex mit Lisanna und meine beiden Freunde hatten heute keine Zeit mehr für mich.

Sting war auf seinem Date und Gajeel ist wohl irgendwo mit seinem Vater weg gefahren. Wohin, wusste ich auch nicht, aber es ist mir eigentlich momentan auch relativ egal.

 

Aber darauf, alleine zuhause zu gammeln, war ich nun auch nicht gerade scharf.

Zwar bin ich nicht der Typ, der nach dem Akt noch ewig mit seiner Partnerin kuschelt, besonders nicht, wenn da ohnehin keinerlei Gefühle im Spiel sind, aber ich zeigte ausnahmsweise mal ein wenig Erbarmen mit der Weißhaarigen und ließ sie widerwillig gewähren.

 

Seufzend griff ich nach meinem Handy, entsperrte den Display und überflog meine Kontaktliste. Zwar kamen mir etliche Namen und Nummern entgegen, doch auf niemanden davon hatte ich so wirklich Lust. Scheiße, wenn die beiden besten Freunde anderweitig beschäftigt waren!

 

Doch plötzlich blieb ich fast schon automatisch an einem Namen hängen und starrte wie gebannt auf mein Handy, beinahe so, als würde gleich etwas passieren. Doch nichts geschah. Wie eigentlich auch nicht anders erwartet.

 

Gray, hm?

Naya, unser letztes Treffen ist ja mittlerweile schon drei Tage her und seitdem herrschte Funkstille. Der Schwarzhaarige meldet sich aber von sich aus auch nicht. Das hat er noch nie. Vermutlich hatte er Angst, dass er mich nervt oder dergleichen.

 

Ob er gerne an den Besuch im Aquarium dachte?

Trägt er den Anhänger bei sich? Vielleicht ja um den Hals. Oder am Handy, am Schlüsselbund. Vielleicht ist er ja auch schon längst vergessen im Mülleimer gelandet. Wer wusste das schon.

 

Lisanna beachtete mich gar nicht weiter, beschäftigte sich lieber damit, meine Bauchmuskeln nachzufahren.

Eklig. Sie soll das lassen!

 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schrieb ich dem Rollstuhlfahrer schließlich einfach eine SMS, fragte ihn, ob er Zeit hat. Momentan ist er die beste Möglichkeit die mir einfällt, um meinen Abend doch noch zu retten und nicht wie ein Emo verzweifelt und allein zuhause in der Ecke zu hocken und sogar soweit zu sinken, meinem Kater Happy mal ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Das hat diese treulose Tomate überhaupt nicht verdient, der ist eh nur bei mir, weil es da immer was zu essen gibt. Scheiß Katzen! Beziehungsweise Kater, wenn man es genau nimmt.

 

Eine Weile lang geschah nichts und ich dachte schon, er würde gar nicht mehr antworten, doch dann kam plötzlich doch noch eine Antwort eingetrudelt.

 

,Ja habe ich. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du vorbei kommen. Meine Eltern sind sowieso für ein paar Tage auf Geschäftsreise und folglich nicht da. Wir haben also sturmfrei.`

 

Sturmfrei?

STURMFREI?!

Meine Güte, weiß er wie das klang?! Auch wenn hinter seiner Aussage kein Smiley oder sonst ein symbolisches Zeichen stand.

Wenn mir das eine Frau schreibt, bedeutet das für sie nämlich immer nur das eine. Sturmfrei = Sex.

Doch bezweifelte ich sehr stark, dass Gray so etwas damit beabsichtigte.

Obwohl es ein durchaus verlockender Gedanke wäre.....

Zwar würde das durch seine gelähmten Beine deutlich schwieriger werden, aber kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg!

 

Jedoch schüttelte ich schließlich nur den Kopf, schob meine Bettpartnerin prompt von mir, die mich verwirrt anblinzelte, stand auf und zog mich hastig an.

Zwar bin ich solche Gedankengänge von mir als Playboy mehr als nur gewöhnt, jedoch nicht im Zusammenhang mit Gray!

Naya, was soll`s.

 

,,Wo willst du denn plötzlich hin?``

,,Hab noch was vor.``

,,Auf einmal?``

Skeptisch legte sie den Kopf schief, sah mich zweifelnd an.

,,Ja.``

Schnell war auch mein Shirt und meine Strickjacke übergestreift und ich war bereits im Begriff das Zimmer zu verlassen, wurde jedoch von der Kleineren noch mal aufgehalten.

 

,,Schenkst du mir jetzt nicht einmal Worte des Abschieds, Natsu?``

Sie war verletzt.

Weiber!

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen.

Dass die aber auch alle immer so gefühlsduselig sein müssen!

Die soll mir hier jetzt ja kein Drama veranstalten, denn letztlich ist sie eh nur zum Drüberrutschen gut genug.

 

,,Tschüss Lisanna.``, meinte ich gespielt freundlich, rang mir ein gezwungenes Lächeln ab und hastete schließlich aus der Wohnung, beachtete die andere gar nicht weiter.

Sie war mir egal.

Ich hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun. Etwas viel wichtigeres!

Da gab es nämlich jemanden, der auf mich wartete.....

 

 

+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher zum Asiaten, stand ich schließlich mit zwei Portionen gebratener Nudeln bewaffnet vor der Haustür von Gray und fuhr mir einmal nervös durch die Haare, ehe ich tief durchatmend die Klingel betätigte.

Ich hoffe, er hat noch nicht zu Abend gegessen, sonst wäre die Geste mit den Nudeln umsonst gewesen.

 

Nach einer kurzen Weile wurde mir auch schon geöffnet und Gray begrüßte mich leise, fuhr zur Seite und ließ mir Platz zum Eintreten.

 

Ich zog die Schuhe im Flur aus und folgte ihm schließlich ins Wohnzimmer, sah mich neugierig um.

Wow, seine Eltern mussten wirklich gut verdienen.

Diese Wohnung war einfach der Wahnsinn! Groß, Luxuriös!

 

,,Was arbeiten deine Eltern?``, richtete ich schließlich das Wort an den Rollstuhlfahrer der neben die Couch fuhr und dort zum Stehen kam, mir leise bedeutete, mich auf die unglaublich gemütlich aussehende Couch zu setzten.

 

Vor der beigefarbenen Ledercouch stand ein länglicher Glastisch und an der Wand gegenüber hing ein riesiger Flachbildfernseher, der momentan auch eingeschaltet war und irgendeine Comedyserie brachte.

 

Vor der Couch lag ein weicher, blauer, extrem teuer aussehender Teppich und an der linken Wandseite waren große Panoramafenster eingearbeitet, die auf eine Außenterrasse hinausführten. Rollstuhlgerecht, wohl bemerkt.

Zu guter letzt, stand an der rechten Zimmerseite noch eine große Palme und daneben hingen ein paar Regale, mit CDs, DVDs, Büchern und anderem Krimskrams.

 

,,Sie sind Schauspieler.``

,,Ach echt?``, fragte ich überrascht.

Ich habe noch nie etwas von ihnen gehört. Also von Schauspielern mit dem Namen "Fullbuster".

Gray nickte und sah mich das erste mal an diesem Abend endlich einmal richtig an.

,,Naya, sie nehmen nur private Aufträge an. Also auf der großen Hollywoodleinwand sind sie nicht, aber sie spielen in vielen Bühnenstücken, Musicals und Opern mit. Dort wird oft mehr Geld geblecht, als bei weltberühmten Spielfilmen, denn zu den Stücken in denen sie mitspielen, kommt man nur schwer rein.``, erklärte er.

,,Wow. Das klingt ja unglaublich.``

Ich staunte nicht schlecht.

,,Das ist es auch. Ich bin stolz auf sie.``

Er lächelte, wand den Blick wieder ab und versank in Gedanken.

,,Du hast wohl ein gutes Verhältnis zu deinen Elten?``

,,Ja. Sie sind immerhin die einzigen, die auch nach meinem Unfall noch für mich da sind und mich genauso bedingungslos lieben, wie davor auch.``

 

Das Thema schien ihn zu bedrücken, also beschloß ich, erst mal nicht weiter nach zu bohren, fiel mir doch auch plötzlich wieder ein, dass ich doch noch die Nudeln auf meinem Schoß hatte und lächelnd hielt ich dem Jüngeren schließlich eine Portion entgegen.

,,Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger.``, meinte ich sanft und dankend nahm er mir die Nudeln ab.

,,Sicher doch.``

 

 

Wir aßen schweigend. Es war irgendwie unangenehm. Keiner von uns wusste so recht, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte, wir waren beide doch recht befangen.

 

,,Möchtest du was trinken?``, war es dann letztlich doch der Schwarzhaarige, der die Stille brach.

Er griff nach der Colaflasche auf dem Tisch und füllte ein wenig in eines der vier daneben stehenden Gläser, schüttete auch in ein zweites etwas hinein und reichte mir schließlich eines der beiden Gläser.

 

Ich bedankte mich und trank mein Glas aus, stellte die leere Pappschachtel von den Nudeln mitsamt des Glases auf den Tisch und Gray tat es mir gleich.

 

Dann huschte mein Blick auf die Uhr meines Handys, die 19:24 Uhr anzeigte.

Für meine Verhältnisse noch nicht allzu spät, jedoch wusste ich nicht, wie der andere darüber dachte.

 

,,Ähm....wollen wir uns vielleicht einen Film ansehen oder so?``, fragte er schüchtern, kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf und auf mein Nicken hin, deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Regal an der rechten Wand.

,,Such dir was raus.``

 

Ich erhob mich und schritt auf die kleine, überschaubare Sammlung zu.

,,Sind das deine?``

,,Teilweise. Der Rest steht in meinem Zimmer.``

,,Hm.``

Mein Zeigefinger wanderte über die verschiedenen Titel, ehe ich schließlich an einem Horrorfilm hängen blieb. "The Hills have Eyes".

Ein guter Film wie ich gehört habe, eigentlich wollten Sting und Gajeel den mit mir zusammen sehen, doch irgendwie sind wir nie dazu gekommen.

 

Also kam ich mit dem Film zurück, steuerte den DVD-Player an und legte die kleine Disk in das dafür vorgesehene Fach.

 

Als ich mich schließlich umdrehte und das Menü ansprang, war Gray verschwunden und irritiert legte ich die Stirn in Falten.

Doch er kam bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder und hielt eine dicke Decke in den Händen. Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin, erwiderte er lediglich nuschelnd, dass er schnell friert.

 

Fasziniert beobachtete ich ihn dabei, wie er an die Couch heran fuhr, den Rollstuhl anbremste, sich an dem Möbelstück abstützte und sich mühselig herüber manövrierte.

,,Soll ich dir helfen?``

,,Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich mach das lieber alleine.``

Nachdem er einigermaßen sicher auf dem weichen Polster saß, umfasste er erst das eine und dann das andere Bein mit den Händen und zog sie nacheinander zu sich heran, sodass er letztenendes komplett auf der Couch saß und erschöpft ausatmete, nachdem er diese leidige Prozedur beendet hatte.

 

Er tat mir so leid, doch wie schon mehrmals erwähnt, wusste ich, dass er kein Mitleid wollte. Das hilft ihm schließlich auch nicht weiter.

 

Ich trat zu ihm heran, drückte ihm die Fernbedienung in die Hand und schnappte mir die von ihm mitgebrachte, kuschelige Decke, warf sie über ihn und half ihm, sich darin einzumurmeln.

,,Wie meine Mutter.``, schmunzelte er leise und entlockte mir damit ebenfalls ein warmes Lachen.

 

,,Soll ich das Licht ausmachen?``

Er nickte und ich schnell hastete ich zum Lichtschalter, betätigte ihn, es wurde dunkel und lediglich das Licht des laufenden Fernsehers erhellte den Raum spärlich.

 

Dann ließ ich mich neben ihn auf das weiche Sitzmöglichkeit fallen, vielleicht näher als unbedingt nötig und machte es mir bequem.

Er hatte den Film bereits gestartet und eine Weile lang sahen wir interessiert auf den Fernseher.

 

,,Natsu?``

,,Hm?``

,,Dir ist doch bestimmt auch kalt. Möchtest du nicht mit unter die Decke?``, fragte er unsicher, hob den Stoff einladend ein Stück weit an.

 

Perplex weitete ich meine Augen, musste mir seine Worte erst ein paar mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt?

 

,,Ist das auch okay für dich?``

,,Sicher. Sonst würde ich es doch nicht anbieten. Das heißt, wenn es für dich auch okay ist. Mit so einem wie mir, meine ich....``, er brach ab, sah weg, ließ die Decke wieder fallen.

 

Doch ich war schon zu ihm gerückt, platzierte mich hinter ihn und zog ihn von hinten in eine feste Umarmung.

,,Was....?``

,,So reicht die Decke für uns beide.``, hauchte ich.

Ein zarter Rotschimmer bildete sich auf seinen blassen Wangen, doch die momentane Situation schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören und er lehnte sich an mich.

 

Ich konnte das Schlagen meines eigen Herzens vernehmen, das wohlige Gefühl das langsam in mir aufstieg. Seltsam. Dabei kenne ich den Schwarzäugigen jetzt gerade einmal knapp über eine Woche. Naya, um jemanden zu mögen, reicht die Zeit vollkommen aus. Vor allem wenn man so viel Zeit miteinander verbringt, wie wir. Oft nur zufällig, doch es hat mich nie gestört. Ja, ich mochte den Kleineren und ich war gerne in seiner Nähe.

 

Er riecht gut....

Es fiel mir in dem Moment auf, als er sich an mich gelehnt hatte.

 

Doch dann riss ich mich zusammen, verstärkte meine Umarmung noch ein wenig und konzentriert mich dann ebenfalls auf den Film.

 

 

Irgendwann neigte sich der Film dem Ende zu und regelmäßige Atemgeräusche ertönten.

Verwirrt blickte ich nach unten zu dem anderen, der doch tatsächlich gerade in meinen Armen gerade einfach eingeschlafen ist.

Soll das jetzt eine stumme Aufforderung sein, dass ich die Nacht über hier bleiben soll?

Ehrlich gesagt, ein durchaus verlockender Gedanke und ich beschloß einfach, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hat gesagt, seine Eltern kommen heute sowieso nicht mehr wieder, von daher.

Und da morgen Samstag ist, muss ich auch nicht früh aufstehen.

 

Ich konnte das ruhige Schlagen seines Herzens vernehmen und vorsichtig strich ich dem Schlafenden durch die weichen Haare.

 

 

Er ist wirklich süß.....

 

 

 

_to be continued_


	7. 7. Kapitel – Bitter realization

Als ich am nächsten Morgen das Land der Träume verließ und sich mein Körper langsam auf den Wachheitszustand vorbereitetem spürte ich ein ungewohntes Gewicht, eine mir bis dato noch unbekannte Wärmequelle auf mir, die mich dazu brachte, blinzelnd die Augen zu öffnen und die Ursache dieses Problems zu erkunden.

Es war Gray!

Ich muss wohl gestern irgendwann selbst eingeschlafen sein und dabei sind wir zusammen umgekippt, den ich saß nicht mehr, sondern lag auf der Couch und der Schwarzhaarige lag mit seinem kompletten Gewicht auf mir. Was irgendwie nicht sonderlich viel ist, wie ich verwundert feststellte.

Die Decke, die uns eigentlich warm halten sollte, hing nur noch halbherzig über den Beinen des Jüngeren, wurde ihres Nutzens entfremdet und achtlos zur Seite geschoben.

 

Ein Blick durch das Fenster verriet mir, dass es wohl schon eine Weile lang hell war, denn die Sonne stand bereits weit oben am Himmel und entsendete ihre wärmenden Strahlen auf die Welt.

Wie spät es wohl ist?

 

Vorsichtig tastete ich in meiner Hosentasche nach meinem Handy, darauf bedacht, den Rollstuhlfahrer nicht zu wecken, doch als mir die Uhr auf dem Display bereits kurz nach halb zwölf anzeigte, änderte ich meine Meinung und beschloß den Schlafenden doch ebenfalls wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen. Wir haben ja noch länger geschlafen als ich dachte!

 

Irgendwas ritt mich dazu, dass ich sanft meine Finger auf seine kühle Wange legte und diese achtsam streichelte. Elektrisierende Reize schossen dabei durch meinen gesamten Körper und ein seltsames Verlangen nach Nähe kam in mir hoch.

 

Gray regte sich, kniff murrend die Augen zusammen, ehe er diese schließlich schlaftrunken öffnete und mich verwirrt ansah.

Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete, ihn die Erinnerungen des gestrigen Abends einholten, ehe er peinlich berührt hoch fuhr, sich von mir runter schob und eine undeutliche Entschuldigung nuschelte, einen zarten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

 

Ein nicht zu definierendes Gefühl des Verlustes stieg in mir auf, als der andere den eher ungewollten Körperkontakt so abrupt abbrach. Seltsamerweise habe ich mich wohler dabei gefühlt ihn auf mir liegen zu haben als gedacht. Komisch, sonst bin ich nicht so der Typ Mensch der gerne „kuschelt“. Normalerweise lautet meine Devise immer nur „Rein, Raus, Abspritzen - Fertig“. Für alles andere bin ich nicht zu haben. Nicht das ich keinen Körperkontakt mag, so viele wie ich schon flach gelegt habe, wäre das ja eine glatte Lüge! Aber mein Körperkontakt gestaltet sich für gewöhnlich eben immer nur in Form einer bestimmten sexuellen Aktivität. Ich bin ein typischer Mann, der wirklich immer nur das eine will! Kommt es nicht dazu, ist es mir zu wenig und der- oder diejenige kann mich mal!

 

Doch bei Gray ist das seltsamerweise irgendwie alles anders. Bei ihm reicht mir das bisschen Nähe schon aus und ich bin zufrieden. Nicht dass ich was dagegen hätte mit ihm in die Kiste zu steigen, aber der Drang ist deutlich geringer als bei den anderen. Ich dulde die Nähe zu anderen Personen eben normalerweise nur während des Aktes, die Ausnahme bilden Sting und Gajeel. Aber an Gray hege ich auch Interesse und bin gerne bei ihm, selbst wenn wir nicht miteinander schlafen. Ich rede gerne mit ihm oder beobachte ihn beim schlafen. Ich gehe gerne mit ihm was essen oder ins Aquarium und es stört mich momentan sogar reichlich wenig, dass da nicht mehr zwischen uns passiert. Ich kann warten, was ich sonst aber noch nie bei jemandem konnte. Ist das nicht seltsam? Irgendwie stellt er meine ganze bisherige Einstellung und Weltanschauung auf den Kopf.

 

 

Während ich so meinen Gedanken nachhing, bemerkte ich gar nicht, wie der Jüngere sich bereits wieder in seinen Rollstuhl manövriert hatte und mich schließlich ansprach.

 

,,Ich weiß, ist zwar schon reichlich spät dafür, aber wie wäre es mit Frühstück?``

Hä?

Verwirrt blinzelte ich ihn an, dann sickerten seine Worte bis zu meinem lahmen Gehirn durch und Erkenntnis keimte in mir auf.

,,Ah ja, das klingt gut.``

,,Okay. Wäre es dann für dich in Ordnung, wenn du schon mal alles vorbereitest und ich mich in der Zwischenzeit ins Bad verdrücke?.......Das dauert bei mir immer eine Weile.``, fügte er schließlich den letzten Satz noch hinzu und wand bedrückt den Blick ab.

Es war ihm unangenehm, doch fand ich es ohnehin bewundernswert, dass er trotz seiner miesen Lage noch so selbstständig ist.

,,Sicher doch.``, brachte ich also grinsend raus und erhob mich von der bequemen Couch, streckte mich erst einmal ausgiebig, um so auch den letzten Schlaf los zu werden. Ich habe erstaunlich gut geschlafen!

 

Gray zeigte mit dem Finger aus der Tür und meinte, dass dort die Küche sei und ich mir ruhig aussuchen konnte, was ich wollte, dann rollte er aus dem Zimmer und verschwand hinter einer weiteren Tür hinter der ich folglich das Bad vermutete.

 

Zögernd wollte ich mich also in Bewegung setzten, blieb jedoch abrupt wieder stehen und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Außenterrasse.

Ich verspürte gerade das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer Zigarette und Gray hat ja gesagt, er braucht eh `ne Weile und das Decken des Tisches dauert ja nicht allzu lange, also steuerte ich schulterzuckend die Terrasse an, öffnete die Tür und trat nach draußen.

Was soll mal als Raucher auch schon groß gegen seine Sucht unternehmen, wenn der Drang einen erst mal wieder überkommt. Beziehungsweise sah ich eher einfach keinen Grund darin, mit dem Qualmen aufzuhören, also zog ich den Glimmstängel aus der Schachtel, zündete ihn an und inhaliere wohlig seufzend und deutlich zufrieden das giftige Nikotin.

 

Ich lehnte mich an die Glastür hinter mir, zog mein Handy erneut aus meiner Hosentasche und beschloß erst einmal Sting anzurufen und ihn nach dem Verlauf seines gestrigen Dates zu befragen. Scheinbar scheint es ja nicht allzu gut gelaufen zu sein, denn sonst hätte mir der Blonde bestimmt von sich aus geschrieben.

 

Es tutete ein paar mal und schließlich meldete sich eine genervte Stimme am anderen Ende.

,Was?!`

,Boah, bist du mal wieder gut drauf.`, grinste ich, auch wenn er es ohnehin nicht sehen konnte, fuhr dann fort:,Ist gestern wohl nicht so gut gelaufen?`

,Naya......wie man`s nimmt. Aber das is` nicht der Grund, weshalb ich so angepisst bin. Meine Alte nervt nur mal wieder, weil ich gestern so spät heim gekommen bin und die denkt, dass ich mich wieder mit irgendeinem Mädel vergnügt habe.`

Er seufzte.

Stimmt, im Gegensatz zu mir, wohnt Sting noch notgedrungen bei seinen Eltern, aber das liegt einfach schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass die sicher gehen wollen, dass er die Uni vernünftig abschließt, erst dann lassen sie ihn aus dem Haus. Arme Sau. Meine Eltern sind da anders, die waren froh, mich los zu sein. Sie sagen immer, ich sei extrem anstrengend.

Gajeel wohnt auch noch bei seinem Vater Metalicana, aber seine Eltern haben sich schon vor vielen Jahren getrennt und er hat den Kontakt zu seiner Mutter damals abgebrochen. Aber bei ihm liegt es einfach an finanziellen Schwierigkeiten, er kann sich einfach noch keine eigene Wohnung leisten. Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte und tut jetzt nicht weiter zur Sache.

 

,Und? Stimmt es? Hast du dich „vergnügt“?`

,Nein. Da ist diesbezüglich nichts gelaufen.`

,Hm. Aber was geht das deine Elis eigentlich an, mit wem du was machst?`

,Naya, seit die damals dachten, Yukino wäre von mir schwanger, ist meine Alte auf das Thema gar nicht mehr gut zu sprechen und meint nur die ganze Zeit, ich soll damit aufhören und vernünftig werden oder wenigstens den Anstand besitzen, ordentlich zu verhüten. Das nervt, sag ich dir!`

Ich lachte gehässig, zog erneut an meiner Kippe und nahm unser Gespräch wieder auf.

,Aber die war ja dann nun doch ni` schwanger. Nimmt doch die Pille.`

,Ja, das dachte ich ja auch. Aber naya, ist ja auch egal jetzt, ist eh schon `ne Weile her.`

,Stimmt. Und wie lief denn nun dein Date gestern?`

Erneut seufzte Sting und ich konnte mir gerade bildlich vorstellen, wie er sich frustriert durch die Haare fuhr. Das macht er in so einer Situation immer.

,Naya, anfangs ja noch ganz gut. Wir sind ganz normal ins Kino, wie man das auf einem Date eben so tut. Der Film war gut. Auch wenn ich sowieso kaum was von dem mitbekommen habe, weil, hach, Rogue sah so süß aus!`

Er geriet ins Schwärmen und ich konnte mir nur schwerlich ein wissendes Lachen verkneifen. Gott, ist das niedlich, wenn Sting so dermaßen verknallt ist.

,Ja aber dann sind wir halt noch Eis essen und so durch die Stadt bummeln gegangen und wie hätte es auch anders sein können, muss ich AUSGERECHNET meine Ex Minerva treffen! Ja, du weißt doch, dass die Hexe seit ich sie verlassen habe total schlecht auf mich zu sprechen ist. Und die hat die Chance dann eiskalt genutzt und mich vor Rogue total schlecht gemacht, ihm meine ganzen Weibergeschichten offen gelegt. Auch dass ich sie damals mehrmals betrogen habe und da war Rogue dann klar, dass ich in einer Beziehung nie treu sein werde. Aber er versteht das nicht, Minerva hat mir nie etwas bedeutet! Es ist doch das aller erste mal in meinem Leben, dass ich für jemanden so viel empfinde. Ihn würde ich doch nie betrügen, dass ist doch eine völlig andere Situation! Aber er wollte die Wahrehit wissen und ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen, also habe ich die Worte dieser Bitch bestätigt. Ja und dann kam nur noch die Aussage, dass er eine Freundschaft mir mir zwa durchaus in Betracht zieht, aber mehr nicht. Und das ist scheiße, weil mir Freundschaft nicht reicht! Ich will mit ihm zusammen sein. So richtig! Gott Natsu, ich weiß überhaupt nicht was ich machen soll, ich habe überhaupt kein Interesse mehr an anderen! Ich habe mich dann nach diesem Date um mich abzulenken dann noch mit deiner heißgeliebten Lucy getroffen, aber ich konnte sie nicht anfassen. Es ging einfach nicht. Ich bin krank oder? Lass uns mal lieber zum Arzt gehen.`, er beendete seinen Monolog, lachte bitter, denn er wusste, dass er nicht krank, sondern schlicht verliebt war.

Und unerwiederte Liebe kann grausam sein, deswegen bin ich heilfroh, dass ich mich mit so einem Mist nicht abgeben muss. Ich habe all meinen Affähren von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass da nie mehr sein wird als Sex. Und so etwas wie Liebe ist lächerlich, ich habe es selbst auch noch nie gefühlt, deswegen weiß ich leider auch nicht, wie ich meinem Kumpel nun helfen soll.

 

,Hör mal Sting. Du weißt, ich habe von solchen Dingen leider auch keinerlei Plan, aber du solltest einfach noch mal mit ihm reden.`

,Ja......vermutlich.......`

Mehr sagte er dazu nicht.

Dann nuschelte er noch etwas von Mittagessen und legte unvermittelt auf.

 

Man, ihm muss es ja wirklich dreckig gehen!

So niedergeschlagen habe ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt!

 

 

Plötzlich vernahm ich Geräusche aus dem Bad und schockiert stellte ich fest, dass ich doch noch den Tisch decken wollte. Mist, das Gespräch hat länger gedauert als vermutete und ich habe es total vergessen! Verdammt!

 

Hastig drückte ich meine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, kümmerte mich jetzt nicht weiter um die Frage, ob die Mutter oder der Vater oder gar beide aus Grays Familie ebenfalls rauchen und stürmte förmlich in die Kühe, riss Schränke, Schubladen und den Kühlschrank auf und zauberte binnen kürzester Zeit ein perfektes Frühstück auf den Tisch, als Gray auch schon scheinbar frisch geduscht und umgezogen in die Küche gerollt kam. Er riecht nach Pfirsich, stellte ich irritiert fest, als er an mir vorbei fuhr und sich an das Kopfende des breiten, weißen Tisches stellte.

 

Da mir der Tisch viel zu groß war, um mich ihm gegenüber hinzusetzen, wählte ich den Platz seitlich neben ihm.

 

Dann aßen wir eine Weile schweigend, bis sich plötzlich Grays Handy mit einem Lied von Bullet for my Valentine meldete.

 

Er nahm den eingehenden Videoanruf entgegen und da ich so nah neben ihm saß, konnte ich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zumindest ein paar weiße Strähnen der Person erkennen, die nun auf dem Bildschirm erschien.

 

,,Lyon!``, stellte Gray glücklich fest und zauberte ein wundervolles Lächeln auf seine Züge.

,Hey ho Gray. Ich dachte, ich melde mich mal wieder. Wie geht`s?`

,,Ganz okay. Und was ist mit dir? Wie ist es in Italien?``

,Viel zu warm.`

Ein Lachen ertönte und ich frage mich, wer dieser Lyon wohl ist.

,,Kopf hoch. Ist ja nur noch ein halbes Jahr, dann hast du dein Auslandsjahr geschafft.``

,Ja, glücklicherweise. Dann bin ich wieder für dich da.`

 

WOW! Moment mal!

Für ihn da?! Was soll dass denn bitte heißen?!

Ist Gray etwa entfallen, dass ich auch noch da bin und alles mithören kann?!

Wer ist dieser Kerl?!

 

,,Schon gut Lyon. Ich komme zurecht, das weißt du doch.``

,Sicher, aber das ist doch das mindeste was ich tun kann, nachdem großen Fehler den ich begangen habe.`

Seine Stimme war einfühlsam, traurig, reumütig.

,,Vergiss es einfach. Es war schließlich nie deine Absicht und ich habe es dir schon lange verziehen.``

,Wie soll ich das bitte vergessen, wenn ich jedes mal wenn ich dich sehe, erneut daran erinnert werde, was ich getan habe?`

 

Ein ungutes Gefühl der Beklemmtheit stieg in mir hoch.

Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Was hat er getan?

Es ist zwar nur eine vage Vermutung, aber ist er vielleicht Schuld an Grays Situation?

 

 

..........

 

 

Nachdem die beiden ihr Gespräch beendet hatten, konnte ich mich einfach nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und ließ meiner Neugier freien Lauf.

,,Wer war das?``

Gray wand seinen Blick mir zu und schob seinen leeren Teller ein Stück weit von sich.

,,Lyon. Ein guter Freund von mir. Er macht momentan ein Auslandsjahr.``

,,Hm....``

Soll ich ihn jetzt wirklich auf meinen Verdacht ansprechen? Nicht, dass er mich für total bekloppt hält, so etwas absurdes zu denken. Andererseits hat er bisher immer nur noch einem „Unfall“ gesprochen und ist nie weiter darauf eingegangen.

Wäre es also nicht doch eine denkbare Möglichkeit?

 

,,Ähm....sag mal.....ich will dir jetzt wirklich nicht zu nahe treten Gray, aber kann es vielleicht sein, dass dein Freund etwas mit deiner Lähmung zu tun hat?``

Sein Blick nahm einen kalten, distanzierten Ton an, er sah mich abwertend, verachtend an und ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen!

,,Was geht es dich an?!``, zischte er plötzlich, bremste seinen Rollstuhl ab und fuhr vom Tisch weg, ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe ich seinen Stimmungswandel so weit verarbeitet hatte und ihm eilig folgte.

 

,,Tut mir Leid.``, meinte ich nur, als ich ihn erreicht hatte und meine Hände auf seine legte, sie somit hinderte, weiter die Räder in Bewegung zu setzen und ihn so zum Stehen bleiben zwangen.

 

,,Jetzt tu doch nicht so! Was bringt es dir, die Wahrheit zu wissen?! Was hast du davon? Dann lässt du mich doch ganz genauso allein, wie all die anderen auch!``

,,Was?``

,,Sie alle wissen die Wahrheit und sie alle haben mich im Stich gelassen, weil ich so dumm und naiv war!``

,,Aber....``, doch er ließ mich gar nicht erst weiter zu Wort kommen, riss seine Hände aufgebracht von meinen los und vergrub sein Gesicht in diesen.

,,Ja. Ja du hast Recht! Es ist Lyons Schuld! Wir waren schon viele Jahre befreundet, aber eines Tages haben wir uns gestritten. Es war richtig schlimm, Lyon ist total ausgerastet. Ich stand am Treppenabsatz. Er wollte seiner Wut Luft machen. Er hat mich geschubst. Aber er hat dabei nicht bedacht, dass ich so nah an der Treppenkante stand. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel die Treppen runter, verletzte mir dabei die Wirbelsäule und das Rückenmark. Er hat das nicht gewollt. Wirklich nicht! Es war nur ein dummer Unfall! Doch seitdem bin ich so. Es tut ihm unendlich leid und seitdem unterstützt er mich, wo er nur kann. Der Grund unserer Streites war lächerlich und so betrachtet, hatte Lyon sogar recht. Aber bitte frag nicht nach dem Grund, darüber möchte ich wirklich nicht reden.``

 

Ich unterbrach ihn nicht einmal während er sprach, hörte ihm nur aufmerksam zu, versuchte seine Worte richtig zu verarbeiten.

 

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich nach seinem Geständnis fühlen sollte. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes was eigentlich nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war zu erfahren. Zudem hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mir das plötzlich wirklich anvertraut.

Doch andererseits machte sich auch Verständnis in mir breit. Ich begriff nun, warum er mit keinem darüber reden wollte. Jedoch kam auch eine seltsam betäubende Wut in mir hoch, denn was ich nicht verstand, war die Tatsache, wie man sich so wenig unter Kontrolle haben konnte, dass man seinen eigenen Freund, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, die Treppe herunter schubst und dieser nun durch den im Rollstuhl sitzt, einen lebenslänglichen Schaden davon getragen hat, der nie wieder gut zu machen ist. Wie soll man mit dieser unendlichen Schuld leben?

 

,,Bist du denn gar nicht sauer auf ihn? Du hast ihn vorhin so angestrahlt, das verstehe ich nicht. Schließlich ist er der Grund, weshalb du nun im Rollstuhl sitzt.``, fragte ich schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile der erdrückenden Stille die zwischen uns geherrscht hatte, hockte mich vor ihm hin und sah ihm mitfühlend in die Augen.

 

Er lachte spöttisch auf, schloß gequält die Augen und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

,,Was würde dass denn bitte bringen? Er hat es nicht gewollt und an meiner Situation würde es auch nichts ändern. Also weshalb sollte ich es ihm nicht verzeihen?``

 

Ungläubig sah ich ihn an, legte skeptisch den Kopf schief.

,,Kann man so etwas denn einfach so verzeihen?``

Er schwieg, sah tief traurig und verletzt auf und ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen kam in mir hoch. Sicher, ich wollte den Grund des Unfalls wissen, aber ich hatte damit keineswegs beabsichtigt, ihn so fertig zu machen. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Das wollte ich nicht.

 

Als ich merkte, wie seine Laune in immer tiefere Gefilde sank, beschloß ich das Thema fallen zu lassen und ergriff vorsichtig seine Hände, ein Deja-Vu-Gefühl befiel mich, da mich diese Situation an die damalige in der Bahn erinnerte.

,,Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, aber ich bleibe bei dir. Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich und auch jetzt nicht, wo ich die Wahrheit weiß. Also denk bitte nicht so schlecht von mir. Ich halte zu dir, ganz egal was auch passiert. Denn wir sind schließlich Freunde.``

Ich lächelte, sanft, beruhigend, einfühlsam und eine Weile lang sah er mich nicht wirklich überzeugt an, doch irgendwann gab er scheinbar nach und drückte sanft zu, erwiederte die Umarmung unserer Hände und ein unglaublich dankbarer Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen.

 

,,Danke.``, murmelte er schließlich leise.

 

,,Danke für alles Natsu. Ich vertraue dir......``

 

 

 

_to be continued_


	8. 8. Kapitel – Alcohol, drugs and Italy

,,Uuuuuh, alles dreht sich. Muss das so sein?``  
  
,,Jay. Das muss scho sei. Echt jetzt!``  
  
,,Ihr seid doch bescheuert. Und zwa alle beide!``  
  
,,Ey! Bist doch selbst och net gescheiter, als wir, wa Sting?``  
  
,,Eben. Olle Piercingfresse.``  
  
So ging das jetzt schon die ganze Zeit, seit ich mit Sting und Gajeel den Club verlassen hatte und wir mehr schlecht als recht zur Bahn stolperten, um nach hause zu fahren.  
Naya, eher zu mir, wollten meine beiden Kumpel doch heute bei mir schlafen.  
  
Nachdem ich heute von Gray los bin, war Sting so deprimiert aufgrund seines misslungenen Dates, dass er lautstark herumposaunt hat, dass er sich heute so richtig die Kante geben will!  
Und da er keine Lust hatte, dieses fragwürdige und doch durchaus verlockende Unterfangen alleine zu bestreiten, hat er Gajeel und mich kurzerhand einfach auch mit eingesackt. Gut, wir haben es ihm auch nicht sonderlich schwer gemacht, Saufen war schließlich immer gut.  
  
  
Die Bahn war mal wieder rammel voll und das obwohl es schon weit nach Mitternacht war und wir mussten uns zwangläufig zu dritt auf einen Zweiersitz kuscheln, wobei Gajeel die ganze Zeit herum motzte, wir sind viel zu fett.  
  
,,Was fahren die och noch alle mit der Bahn? Können die net ma Platz machen, oda so?!``, giftete der Langhaarige schließlich, erntete einen empörten Blick von einer älteren Dame vor uns, die nur kopfschüttelnd irgendwas von "diese Jugend heutzutage" vor sich hin murmelte.  
Das war ja mal wieder so typisch!  
Die Leute unserer Altersgruppe sind mal wieder die Bösen!  
Die alte Schachtel soll sich doch ins Knie ficken!  
  
,,Boah, willste wat?!``, keifte der Gepiercte schließlich auch schon los, wobei die alte Frau verstört ihre Backen aufplusterte und uns giftige Blicke zuwarf.  
,,Pass bloß of, du alte Schaprake, sonst fahr ich deinen dämlichen Rollator zu Schrott!``  
,,Gajeel!``, ermahnte ich ihn schließlich, die Alte in Ruhe zu lassen und tatsächlich, gab er sich geschlagen und hielt zumindest ihr gegenüber endlich die Klappe.  
  
,,Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen.``, kam es plötzlich würgend von Sting und er hielt sich bereits provisorisch die Hand vor den Mund.  
,,Wag es dir!``, knurrte ich ihn sofort an, wollte bereits aufspringen, doch stieß mir bei dem Versuch lediglich den Kopf an der Haltestange der Bahn, die sich über meinem Kopf befand und hielt mir fluchend den schmerzenden Kopf.  
,,Dann kotz wenigstens in Natsus Richtung!``  
,,Ey!``  
  
Aber es hat eh keinen Sinn, denn wenn der Blonde sich tatsächlich übergeben sollte, würde er ohnehin uns beide treffen, da er ja auch noch perfekt in der Mitte zwischen uns saß. Na ganz toll!  
Der hat eindeutig einen zu viel getrunken!  
Also ich meine, wir zwar auch, aber wir müssen uns jetzt wenigstens nicht mit unseren Exkrementen in der Bahn verewigen.  
  
,,Oh, oh....es kommt....``  
,,Eucliff! Ich warne dich, kotz hier hin und ich reiss dir die Eier raus!``, drohte der Schwarzhaarige, schob ihn zu mir, doch sofort reagierte ich und schob von der anderen Seite aus dagegen.  
,,Leute! Ihr macht es net grad bessa, wenn ihr mich scho durch die Gegschend schaukelt!``, warnte er noch und dann war es zu spät.......  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
,,We've come too far  
To give up who we are  
  
So let's raise the bar  
And our cups to the stars  
  
She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky.``  
  
  
Also eines muss man Sting lassen, er singt voller Leidenschaft und Körpereinsatz, auch wenn er keinen einzigen Ton trifft.  
Doch ich denke, dass ist ihm momentan gerade so ziemlich egal.  
  
  
,,Na schö, dasch du wenigstens "lucky" bis, nach dem du uns vollgekotzt hast, du Sack!``  
  
Woah, Gajeel war stinksauer.  
  
,,Scho gut. Hab doch ne Dusche Schnuki. Sting ist eben total dicht.``, versuchte ich meinen Kumpel zu beschwichtigen, doch der schnaubte nur abfällig.  
  
  
Dann kamen wir endlich vor meiner Haustür an und ich brauchte ganze vier Anläufe, um den Schlüssel in das Schloss zu stecken, da ich seltsamerweise seit neuestem gleich sechs davon habe und die sich auch noch im Kreis drehen. Ganz schön schwer, da gleich das richtige Loch zu finden.  
  
Ich grinste dreckig, als mir die Zweideutigkeit meiner Worte in den Sinn kam.  
Ja, ich gebe es ja zu, wir Männer sind eben primitiv.  
  
  
  
  
,,Natsuuuuuuuu.....haschte eigentlich noch wat von diesem tollen Zeug da?``, fragte Sting schließlich, als er wie ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln auf meine Couch gefallen ist und einen drittklassigen Porno in den DVD-Player eingeschmissen hat.  
So sollte ein guter Männerabend sein!  
  
Worauf der Blonde hinaus wollte und was für ein "Zeug" er meinte, war mir natürlich klar und als ich wenig später frisch umgezogen mit einem kleinen Tütchen zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, stieß auch Gajeel frisch geduscht dazu.  
  
Dann machten ich rasch alles fertig und ein paar Minuten später, waren wir nicht nur total dicht, sondern auch noch high und kicherten dämlich vor uns hin.  
  
Irgendwie ist alles so pink, dass ist schon seltsam.  
War das schon immer so?  
Wusste gar nicht, das pink so eine schicke Farbe sein kann.  
Und ich wusste auch nicht, dass mein Kater Happy eigentlich ein Einhorn ist.  
Seltsam. Ich dachte immer, das wär `ne Katze oder so.  
  
,,Alta! Das isch ja eh Schwulenporno. Ihr scheiß Homos!``, rief der Langhaarige plötzlich auf und zeigte anklagend auf den Fernseher, so als wäre er Schuld an dem, was er gezwungenermaßen anzeigen musste.  
  
,,Wieso hast du sowat?!``, war dann die nächste verstörte Frage des Gepiercten und er sah mich angeekelt an.  
  
,,Keine Ahnung. Wuscht selbst net, dass ich sowat habe. Ist ja lustig.``  
,,Nee, das net lustig, dass schwul!``  
,,Shit, mach dat aus! Der Typ sieht aus wie Rogue, ich kann mir dat ne ankucken, da fang ich an zu heulen! Nur dat der ni so tolle, rote Augen hat.``, rief auf einmal der Blauäugige entsetzt.  
Das der das erst jetzt bemerkt, obwohl die schon seit gut einer halben Stunde am rum vögeln waren, stellte ich augenverdrehend fest und wollte mich gerade erheben, um etwas anderes anzumachen, doch wackelig wie ich nun einmal durch meinen Zustand war, stolperte ich lediglich über meine eigenen Beine und landete längs auf dem Boden.  
Irgendwie war das heute nicht mein Tag!  
  
Gajeel gröllte lauthals los und hätte beinahe sein Bier, dass er in der Hand hielt, verschüttet.  
  
  
,,Ich ruf den jetzt an!``, verkündete Sting schließlich, als der Protagonist in dem Porno laut aufstöhnte.  
,,Spinnst du?! Es is nach zwei Uhr nachts und bekifft bis du och noch. Macht doch kein gutes Bild bei deinem Auserwählten.``, versuchte der Student ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
,,Aber ich hab doch so ne Sehnsucht nach ihm!``, jammerte er los, während ich mich dezent aus ihrem Gespräch heraus hielt, weiterhin auf dem Boden herum lag und versucht imaginäre fliegende Fische zu fangen, um meinem Einhorn Happy einen als Geschenkt zu überreichen.  
Ich weiß nicht warum, aber mich ließ der Gedanke nicht los, dass er Fisch mag.  
Das ist was besonderes, ein fischliebendes Einhorn findet man nicht alle Tage!  
  
,,Man, ich will kuscheln!``, rief der Kurzhaarige aus und warf sich Gajeel unvermittelt um den Hals.  
,,Aber doch nich mit mir, du Homo!``  
Doch er konnte sich drehen und wenden wie er wollte, Sting ließ ihn nicht mehr los, schmiegte sich wein Klammeräffchen an ihn, hatte scheinbar vergessen, dass er Rogue anrufen wollte -sehr zu seinem eigenen Glück übrigens- und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen, sabberte das Shirt des Langhaarigen voll und betatschte ihn unbewusst im Schlaf.  
  
Bei mir selbst dauerte es auch nicht lange, die Kraft zum Aufstehen hatte ich schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr und ich schlief einfach ebenfalls an Ort und Stelle auf dem Fußboden ein......  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch das Klingeln meines Handys geweckt und suchte im Halbschlaf danach, fand es schließlich unmittelbar neben mir und nahm schlecht gelaunt den Hörer ab.  
Man, hab ich mal wieder einen Kater!  
  
,WAS?!`, fauchte ich gereizt ins Telefon, als ich den Anruf entgegen genommen habe.  
Ich konnte es eben nicht leiden, nach so einem Tag wie gestern aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden!  
Ein Blick zu meinen beiden Kumpels verriet mir, dass die ebenfalls noch am Schlafen waren.  
  
,.....Störe ich dich.......?`, kam es zögernd vom anderen Ende der Leitung und geschockt weitete ich meine Augen.  
Scheiße!  
Das war Gray!  
Sofort war ich aufgesprungen, hastete in die Küche, um Gajeel und Sting nicht zu stören. Zudem sollen sie nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, wie dämlich ich mich immer bei dem Schwarzhaarigen anstellte.  
,Nein, nein. Tut mir Leid. Alles in Ordnung, hab nur schlecht geschlafen.`, meinte ich beschwichtigend,  zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen, selbst wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.  
,Rufst du aus einem bestimmten Grund an?`  
So muss es sein.  
Gray hat sich schließlich noch NIE von sich aus gemeldet, also muss es wohl wirklich etwas Wichtiges sein!  
  
,Eigentlich schon......ich......wollte dich etwas fragen....``, meinte er unsicher, hapernd.  
,Was fragen?`  
,Ja ähm.....das klingt jetzt bestimmt total komisch, aber.....kommst du mit nach Italien?`  
,......was.....?´, war das einzige das ich raus brachte, während meine Augen eine unnormale Größe annahmen.  
Träume ich gerade?  
Das ist aber ein seltsamer Traum, in dem mich der Rollstuhlfahrer auf einen Trip nach Italien einlädt.  
  
,Naya es ist so, dass meine Eltern mir überraschend für zwei Personen eine Reise nach Italien geschenkt haben, damit ich Lyon besuchen kann. Nur sie selbst können nicht mit und ich komme alleine durch meine Lähmung nicht zurecht. Also habe ich eine Weile hin und her überlegt, wen ich wohl mitnehmen könnte und bin irgendwie auf dich gekommen. Tut mir leid.`, erklärte er sich, wurde zum Ende hin zunehmend leiser, ich verstand ihn kaum noch.  
Wofür entschuldigt er sich bitte?!  
  
,Es ist schon in Ordnung, wenn du nicht mit willst, ich würde das verstehen, wirklich! Ich wollte dich damit jetzt auch nicht nerven, falls doch, tut es mir....`  
,Natürlich komme ich mit!`, unterbrach ich ihn, war plötzlich sofort Feuer und Flamme für die Idee!  
Alter!  
Das ist so geil!  
Ich fahre nach Italien! Einfach so! Und das auch noch mit Gray!  
Zwar gefällt mir der Grund dieser Reise nicht sonderlich, doch konnte ich damit schon irgendwie leben!  
Und die Uni wird auch für ein paar Tage ohne mich auskommen, das ist nicht das Problem.  
  
,Wirklich? Das freut mich. Aber ich muss dich warnen, es ist ziemlich kurzfristig, wir würden schon morgen früh los fliegen. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?`  
,Sicher! Ich hole dich morgen ab!`  
Dieses fette, zufriedene Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht ist sicher nicht mehr normal!  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Der nächste Tag kam schneller als erwartet, der Höllenflug im Flugzeug war auch überstanden und schließlich standen wir tatsächlich viele Stunden später vor einer kleinen Ferienwohnung in Italien.  
Ist das zu fassen?!  
  
Ich weiß nicht warum, aber seit ich denken kann, wird mir in jedem Fortbewegungsmittel total schlecht. Ich bin dann immer zu nichts zu gebrauchen und liege wie ein nasser, sabbernder Sack Kartoffeln herum.  
Das einzige, dass mir seltsamerweise nichts ausmacht ist, wenn ich das Fahrzeug selber steuern kann, wie zum Beispiel mein Auto.  
  
Ob mir auch in Grays Rollstuhl schlecht werden würde?  
  
  
Wir fuhren den kleinen Kiesweg zur Haustür hoch und der Jüngere steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss, drehte ihn einmal um seine eigene Achse und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Ich schob den Schwarzhaarigen in das Innere der uns zur Verfügung gestellten Wohnung und sah mich erst einmal neugierig in allen Zimmern um.  
Ich riss Schränke und Türen auf, schaute neugierig aus dem Fenster und betrat enthusiastisch die Außenterrasse.  
  
Es war der Wahnsinn, wir hatten von unserem Wohnzimmer, beziehungsweise der Terrasse aus, einen direkten Blick auf das sich gerade einmal wenige Meter entfernte Meer, das leise vor sich hin rauschte.  
Daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen!  
  
Doch lange hielt ich mit dem Anblick nicht auf und erkundete stattdessen lieber auch noch die restlichen Zimmer.  
Wobei es nicht allzu viele waren, dennoch ausreichend für die paar Tage die wir hier sind.  
  
Die Wohnung ist nicht zu übertrieben und luxeriös eingerichtet, dennoch hat man alles was man zum Leben braucht.  
Die Zimmer sind geräumig, gemütlich, warm, sauber und..........WIESO HABEN WIR NUR EIN BETT?!  
  
  
  
 _to be continued_


End file.
